As always just different
by ID-didi
Summary: Edward ist ein Macho. Doch er war nicht immer so und hat seine Gründe, so zu sein, doch was passiert, wenn diese auf einmal unwichtig erscheinen? Wenn eine einzige Person das alles ändert? Eine Internatsgeschichte aus einer anderen Sicht. All human
1. Prolog

Prolog

„Pflicht", meinte ich, doch ich bereute es sofort, als ich in das leuchtende Gesicht meiner Freundin sah. Was hatte ich mir nur eingebrockt? War ich gerade von allen guten Geistern verlassen gewesen?

„Ok, ich habe eine wunderbare Aufgabe für dich", sagte sie, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen: „Du musst eine Woche genau das Gegenteil von dem tun, was du normalerweise tun würdest, wenn du mit ihm zu tun hast, wenn du ihn siehst, mit ihm sprichst!". Das konnte sie mir doch nicht antun, sie wusste genau, vom ersten Tag an, dass ich ihn hasste, einfach nur hasste. Und trotzdem diese Aufgabe! Ich dachte sie wäre meine Freundin.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst oder? Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen!"

„Doch!" rief sie und klatschte sich freudig in die Hände. Ich wollte protestieren, doch ich wusste das Widerstand zwecklos war, da ich das schon einmal riskiert hatte. Ich war verloren, nach dieser Woche wäre ich tot...


	2. Vorgeschichte:I, my life and my problems

1. Kapitel: I, my life and my problems - Vorgeschichte

„Hey" hörte ich eine Stimme säuseln, eine nervige Stimme, die ich allerdings nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Bist du wach?" Verschlafen schlug ich die Augen auf und sah in ein Gesicht – einfach nur schrecklich! Die Schminke war total verlaufen und die blond gefärbten Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab.

„Morgen." Zu mehr war ich an diesem Morgen – wie eigentlich an jedem Sonntagmorgen – nicht fähig. Neben mir lag ein Mädchen in meinem Bett, doch wer war sie? Ich konnte mich noch nicht mal mehr an ihren Namen erinnern, geschweige denn, wie wir hier gelandet waren. Anscheinend hatte ich es gestern wieder übertrieben, was mir allerdings oft passierte. Und ich bereute es noch nicht einmal. Ich war sogar froh, dass die Mädchen immer wieder auf mich rein fielen, es stärkte mein - relativ kleines - Selbstvertrauen ungemein.

„Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?" fragte sie mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf denen der Lippenstift verschmiert war. Ich musste wahrscheinlich meine Bettwäsche mal wieder wechseln, denn so wie es aussah, hatte sie gestern noch mehr Schminke im Gesicht gehabt als jetzt eh schon.

„Eigentlich schon" antwortete ich auf ihre Frage und sah ihr dabei in die leuchtenden Augen. Oh nein, sie gehörte auch zu dieser Sorte von Mädchen, die sich Hoffnungen machten. Ich musste sie schnellstmöglich los werden! Nach meiner Antwort kuschelte sie sich an mich und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust... Höchste Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen!

Ich richtete mich schnell auf, bevor sie ihre Arme um mich schlingen konnte. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf meine Uhr, halb zwölf. Spätestens um zwölf würde meine Schwester auf der Matte stehen und wenn sie dieses Mädchen entdecken würde, könnte ich mir mal wieder eine Standpauke anhören, wie gefühllos ich denn sei und ob ich denn gar nicht daran dachte, was ich den Mädchen damit an tat. Doch, ich dachte daran, was ich den Mädchen an tat – und es machte mir nicht wirklich etwas aus. Wenn man das erlebt hatte, was ich erlebt hatte, wenn man das gefühlt hatte, was ich gefühlt hatte, dann war das einem egal. Ich wollte, nein, ich konnte und durfte mich in kein Mädchen verlieben, es wäre für mich innerer Selbstmord gewesen.

„Süße, du musst jetzt leider gehen. Ich hab heute nämlich noch was vor." Zwar wollte ich meinen Spaß, das Rausschmeißen hasste ich trotzdem.

„Aber Eddilein, ich dachte, wir könnten heute noch etwas unternehmen." versuchte sie mich mit einem Lächeln zu überreden, das wahrscheinlich verführerisch aussehen sollte. Gegen so etwas war ich aber schon längere Zeit immun.

„Ich habe heute keine Zeit. Machst du dich jetzt bitte fertig?" fragte ich sie und hoffte, dass sie nicht mehr rumzicken würde. Und tatsächlich! Sie stand auf, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zog sich ihre Klamotten an und wollte mich etwas fragen, doch ich antwortete ihr schon: „Das Bad ist genau im Zimmer gegenüber."

„Danke." sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer. Ich zog mich an und ließ mich danach wieder auf mein Bett zurück fallen, doch kaum hatten meine Klamotten die Matratze berührt, schreckte ich wieder auf. Zum einen, da mir auf einmal bewusst wurde, dass meine Klamotten sofort dreckig wären – von der Schminke, die jetzt in meinem Bett verteilt war – und zum anderen, weil mein Bruder grinsend in mein Zimmer kam, ohne vorher anzuklopfen.

„Was willst du?" fragte ich ihn genervt.

„Ach, ich wollte nur wissen, was mein Bruder so macht – und ihm etwas geben, damit seine wahrscheinlich großen Kopfschmerzen weggehen." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer größer. Er hielt mir ein Glas mit Wasser hin, in dem er wahrscheinlich gerade eine Tablette aufgelöst hatte.

„Danke. Aber was denkst du, was ich hier mache? Ich versuche mich gerade zu entspannen." Konnte er nicht einfach wieder verschwinden? Ich fand es zwar nett, dass er mir eine Tablette brachte, doch er nervte und merkte es anscheinend noch nicht einmal.

„Und, wer war es dieses Mal?" Wie ich diese Fragerei hasste!

„Emmet, erstens, das geht dich nichts, aber auch überhaupt nichts an und zweitens, damit du zufrieden bist, ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Wie, du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du in der Kiste warst?" fragte er mich ungläubig und brach, nachdem er mir ins Gesicht geguckt hatte, in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nein, zumindest kann ich mich nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern. Wie sind wir hier eigentlich gestern her gekommen?" Gestern hatte ich mich anscheinend wirklich zu laufen lassen. Normalerweise konnte ich mich zumindest an einen kleinen Teil des Geschehenen erinnern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich habt ihr euch ein Taxi gerufen, denn als ich dich gesucht habe, wart ihr schon längst weg." antwortete mir Emmet, der sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte. Doch seine Antwort brachte mich auch nicht wirklich weiter. Ich konnte mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass mich Tanya – mal wieder – angesprochen hatte. Ich hatte sie, wie so oft schon, abblitzen lassen und war danach an die Bar gegangen, die im Keller von Mikes Eltern stand. Was danach passiert ist, wusste ich nicht mehr.

„Ist Alice schon aufgetaucht?" fragte ich meinen Bruder, der über meine Dummheit nur den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Ich konnte ihn ja verstehen. Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden, war über alles glücklich mit ihr und konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Doch er verstand auch mich – zumindest bis zu einem bestimmten Grad. Zwar hatte er nie die Erfahrungen machen müssen, die ich hatte machen müssen. Doch auch er war meinem jetzigen Status ziemlich ähnlich gewesen – wenn auch nicht so übertrieben wie ich.

„Nein, sie ist heute früh nur kurz hier aufgetaucht und hat Bescheid gesagt, dass sie und Rose heute nicht da sind – sie wollten shoppen. Danach wollten sie noch ins Kino. Wir sollen daher nachher mit..." Emmet wurde unterbrochen, als das Mädchen wieder in mein Zimmer kam. Sie hatte ihre Haare gekämmt und sich anscheinend wieder geschminkt, denn ihre Hautfarbe glich der von heute morgen überhaupt nicht mehr und auch ihre Lippen leuchteten in einem – etwas sehr heftigen – rot.

„So, Eddilein... Oh, hi, ich bin Katharina und du musst Eddis Bruder sein." sagte sie zu Emmet gewandt, der sich sein Lachen sichtlich verkneifen musste. Ich konnte mir schon denken, was er bei dem Anblick dachte. Sie war natürlich in keiner Hinsicht mit Rose zu vergleichen, denn Rose war wunderschön und dünn, aber auch nicht zu dünn, während sie, nun ja, zwar auch dünn war, aber man konnte sie einfach nicht als hübsch einstufen. Nicht, dass sie hässlich war, nein, nur man konnte einfach nicht erkennen, wie sie denn wirklich aussah. Außerdem waren ihre Klamotten, ihr kurzer weißer Rock sowie ihr pinkes Top, zwar anscheinend gerichtet worden, doch es sah einfach nur grässlich aus.

„Hi. Ja, ich bin Emmet." meinte Emmet und nahm die Hand, die sie ihm entgegen gestreckt hatte. Danach wandte sich Katharina, ich wusste ja jetzt, wie sie hieß, wieder zu mir.

„Also hast du heute wirklich keine Zeit?" fragte sie mich und klimperte dabei wie wild mit ihren Augen. Reichte es ihr denn nicht, dass ich ihr vorhin schon gesagt hatte, dass ich etwas anderes vorhatte – auch wenn das gar nicht stimmte?

„Nein, und du musst jetzt auch gehen." Ich stand auf, legte meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und schob sie aus meinem Zimmer bis zur Tür.

„Also, man sieht sich." meinte ich noch zu ihr und drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, ich wollte sie ja nicht ganz vergraulen, aber auf den frisch geschminkten Mund wollte ich sie auch nicht küssen.

„Ehm, Eddi..."

„Ja?" Was wollte sie denn jetzt noch?

„Ich komme nicht nach Hause." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Och nein, anscheinend wohnte sie nicht hier im Internat. Sollte ICH sie jetzt etwa nach Hause fahren? Das konnte sie sich aber mal schön abschminken. Ich hatte wirklich besseres zu tun. Doch andererseits war mir klar, dass sie nicht lockerlassen würde. Ich hatte mich schon fast mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, sie nach Hause zu fahren, als Emmet in den Flur kam.

„Darum musst du dir keine Gedanken machen Katharina. Ich habe dir gerade ein Taxi gerufen, es wird am Haupteingang auf dich warten." Ich drehte mich zu Emmet um, der ein scheinheiliges Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. Ich warf ihm einen dankenden Blick zu, ehe ich mich wieder zu ihr wandte: „So, dann hätten wir dieses Problem auch geklärt. Also dann tschüss."

„Bis dann!" meinte sie daraufhin noch, schlang noch einmal ihre Arme um meinen Hals und verließ dann – endlich! - die Wohnung. Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihr und drehte mich zu Emmet um.

„Danke Bruder. Ich bin dir was schuldig!"

„Kein Problem Eddi-Schatzi!" machte sich Emmet über mich lustig. Er wusste genau, wie ich es hasste, Eddi genannt zu werden, geschweige denn mit irgendeiner Verniedlichung gerufen zu werden.

„Dann ist ja gut, Teddy." Ich wusste genau, dass ich ihn damit ärgern konnte – er hatte es schließlich verdient. Ich genoss es, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er vor Wut anfing zu kochen und sein Gesicht rot anlief. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, anscheinend wollte er sich irgendeinen Spruch verkneifen. Nach einer Weile nahm sein Gesicht wieder eine einigermaßen normale Farbe an und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Auf einmal fiel mir ein, dass Katharina ihn vorhin unterbrochen hatte, als er mir gerade irgendetwas über Alice und Rose erzählen wollte.

„Ey, was wolltest du mir vorhin erzählen?" Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er schaute mich wissend an.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, das die beiden heute Abend nach dem shoppen noch ins Kino wollten, irgendein neuer Film soll angelaufen sein, und sie haben uns gefragt, ob wir mitkommen wollen." Ich überlegte. Emmet würde allein schon wegen Rose hin gehen und eigentlich hatte ich ansonsten nichts zu tun heute Abend. Hausaufgaben konnte ich ja jetzt noch machen. Außerdem musste ich noch mein Zimmer aufräumen und die Bettwäsche wechseln. Bis heute Abend wäre ich bestimmt beschäftigt und wenn nicht, dann könnte ich ja noch lesen.

„Klar, warum nicht? Also der Film ist schon ausgesucht? Wenn du hingehst, geh ich auch hin. Wann eigentlich?"

„Alice meinte, um sechs seien sie fertig mit shoppen. Wir würden uns dann eine viertel Stunde später vor bzw. im Kino treffen."

„Klar." meinte ich daraufhin nur noch und ging in die Küche, um etwas zu frühstücken, auch wenn es mittlerweile schon fast 13.00 Uhr war. Aber ich hatte keine Lust, was Warmes zu essen. Daher schmierte ich mir nur einige Brötchen mit den verschiedensten Aufstrichen und nahm sie mit nach oben in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen setzte ich mich a meinen Schreibtisch, auf dem nur eine Lampe, einige Stifte sowie meine Hefte und Hefter für die Schule lagen, und schmiss meinen Computer an. Während er hoch fuhr schaute ich schon einmal nach, was für Hausaufgaben ich noch erledigen musste: Geschichte, Mathe und Spanisch, eigentlich alles schnell zu erledigen.

Als mein Computer endlich hochgefahren war – ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit schon ein Brötchen verdrückt – sah ich meine E-Mails nach. 12 Neue. Das ging eigentlich, wenn man bedachte, dass Wochenende war. Allerdings war dies nur eine E-Mail-Adresse von zweien. Die zweite kannten eigentlich nur sehr enge Freunde sowie meine Familie.

Zuerst löschte ich die Werbe- und Erinnerungsmails. Die restlichen vier las ich mir durch. Eine war von meiner Mutter und eine von meinem Vater, die andere von Tanya, die mich – mal wieder – nach einem Date fragte und die letzte war von meinem Freund Sam. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wieso er an diese Adresse schrie aber mich sollte das nicht stören.

Hey Edward,

was machste so? Hast dich das gesamte WE nicht gemeldet.

Hattest du deinen Spaß auf Mikes Party? Ich wollte dich eigentlich ansprechen, aber du warst ja beschäftigt...

Wer wars eigentlich?

Falls du nicht beschäftigt bist, kannste ja zurück schreiben.

Sam

Typisch Sam. Auch er machte sich über mich lustig. Er kannte mich nämlich schon solange ich denken konnte, und er wusste, auch wenn er es bescheuert fand, dass ich mich nur als Aufreißer gab, und dies nur aus Eigenschutz.

Hey Sam,

ja, hatte ich, aber hab sie vor ner Stunde weggeschickt. Hättest mich ruhig ansprechen können, dann hätte ich mir das heute Morgen wahrscheinlich erspart. Und wie läufts bei dir? Haste es schon gemacht?

Edward

Ja, Sam war nämlich unsterblich in ein Mädchen verliebt – Leah – doch er traute sich nicht, sie anzusprechen. Unglaublich, wenn man bedenkt, dass er ansonsten immer, wirklich immer, auf die Menschen zuging, ohne sich auch nur im entferntesten Gedanken darüber zu machen, was sie von ihm denken könnten. Ich verstand es ehrlich nicht. Natürlich hatte ich auch schon mal geliebt und war bitter enttäuscht worden, doch mich hatte die Liebe nie so verändert. Und klar, ich war damals noch ein anderer Typ von Junge, aber ich hatte nie darauf geachtet, in ihrer Gegenwart immer das Richtige zu tun, ihr immer zu gefallen. Und wahrscheinlich würde ich das auch nie – ich konnte einfach keinem Mädchen mehr vertrauen.

Nachdem ich auch meinen Eltern geantwortet hatte, Tanyas Mail „übersah" ich ganz aus versehen, machte ich mich an meine Hausaufgaben. Auch wenn viele auf den ersten Blick dachten, ich würde nichts für die Schule tun – ich war genau das Gegenteil: Ich hatte vorbildliche Noten.

Die Hausaufgaben dauerten doch etwas länger als gedacht, ich musste noch Vokabeln lernen, doch letztendlich war ich um 15.00 Uhr fertig. Bevor ich mich fürs Kino fertig machte – ich musste noch duschen – wechselte ich meine Bettwäsche und brachte sie zur Waschmaschine. Anschließend bezog ich mein Bett neu und räumte mein Zimmer auf. Nach einer Stunde war ich damit fertig und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. Während das Wasser auf mich herab prasselte, dachte ich über den bevorstehenden Kinobesuch nach. Rose und Alice hatten bestimmt keine Zeit, die Tüten zum Auto zu bringen. So würden wir im Kino wahrscheinlich mehr Platz beanspruchen, als uns eigentlich zustand und danach dürften Emmet und ich die Tüten schleppen. Nicht, dass es uns schwer gefallen wäre, nein, dafür waren wir trainiert genug. Allerdings nehmen Tüten ziemlich viel Platz in Anspruch, auch wenn noch so wenig Inhalt in ihnen ist. Daher liegt das Problem im Platz, denn wir haben nun einmal nicht so viel Platz an den Armen, um alle Tüten ohne Probleme zu tragen. Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie die beiden Mädchen es schaffen, alle Tüten zu schleppen und dabei auch noch weiter zu shoppen. Aber das wird wahrscheinlich immer ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Es war Anfang August, das neue Schuljahr lief noch nicht lange, und Alice hatte gerade ihr Taschengeld bekommen. Also waren bestimmt einige Klamotten in Alice Hände gefallen.

Ich schäumte mir die Haare ein, da fiel mir etwas ein. Hatten mich Tanya und ihre Clique Lauren und Jessica nicht gefragt gehabt, ob ich heute ins Kino wollte? Bestimmt waren sie heute auch da. Mal wieder mit Jessica oder Lauren rumzumachen wäre ja auch mal eine nette Abwechslung. Aber das könnte ich Alice nicht antun. Sie war von meinem Verhalten enttäuscht und außerdem konnte sie alle drei nicht ausstehen. Also würde ich sie irgendwie loswerden müssen.

Vielleicht würde mir ja Emmet helfen.


	3. Vorgeschichte:Girls,problems and a voice

2. Kapitel: Girls, problems and a voice - Vorgeschichte

Ich spülte das Shampoo aus meinen Haaren und stellte das Wasser ab. Als ich in mein Zimmer kam und auf die Uhr sah, bekam ich einen Schreck! Anscheinend hatte ich ziemlich lange nachgedacht, denn inzwischen war es viertel nach fünf und in einer halben Stunde wollten Emmet und ich los fahren. Außerdem wollte ich noch schnell eine Kleinigkeit essen, von Popcorn allein würde ich bestimmt nicht satt werden.

Ich ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank, der auf der rechten Seite meines Bettes an der Wand stand und holte mir ein T-Shirt sowie eine Jeans heraus und zog sie an. Anschließend ging ich wieder ins Bad, um meine Haare zu richten. Ich sah in den Spiegel und erblickte bronzefarbenes Haar, das leicht wirr abstand, grüne Augen sowie einen eigentlich ganz gut gebauten Körper, den die Mädchen so liebten. Ich war zufrieden mit mir.

Ich ging in die Küche und sah dabei auf die Uhr. Ich hatte noch eine Viertelstunde.

Anscheinend hatte auch Emmet Hunger gehabt, denn in der Küche roch es verdächtig nach Pizza und im Ofen entdeckte ich dann die Geruchsquelle: dort lag noch eine halbe Pizza. Ich nahm sie mir, es war meine Lieblingspizza, eine Margarita, und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß Emmet auf unserem braunen Sofa vor dem Fernseher mit der anderen Hälfte der Pizza in der Hand und zappte durch die Programme. Ich setzte mich in unseren Sessel und streckte mich erst einmal, immer darauf bedacht, die Pizza nicht fallen zu lassen.

„So lässt es sich leben." meinte Emmet, der den Fernseher nun ausgeschaltet hatte und sich mit der Pizza in der Hand seine Beine auf das Sofa ausstreckte und so den gesamten Platz in Beschlag nahm.

„Jep." stimmte ich ihm zu, denn hier in unserer Internatswohnung ließ es sich wirklich leben. Eigentlich war die Wohnung für drei Personen gedacht, allerdings wohnten nur Emmet und ich hier und dies würde dieses Schuljahr wahrscheinlich auch noch so bleiben. Die Wohnung besaß drei Badezimmer, drei „normale" Zimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, eine Küche sowie einen Waschraum, in dem die Waschmaschine und die Putzutensilien standen. Insgesamt war alles großzügig geschnitten, so dass sogar das doppelte der Möbel, die jetzt hier standen, rein gepasst hätten.

Inzwischen war es viertel vor sechs und da wir noch etwas früher am Kino sein wollten, in der Hoffnung, die Tüten der Mädels noch vor dem Kinobesuch in die Autos zu schaffen, fuhren wir jetzt schon los.

„Welches Auto nehmen wir?" fragte ich Emmet, da wir beide ein eigenes Auto hatten – unsere Eltern hatten keinen Streit um ein Auto gewollt. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied Emmet: „Deinen Wagen, der hat mehr Stauraum."

Wir lachten beide los. Die Fahrt bis zum Kino in der Innenstadt war mit 15 Minuten relativ kurz. Einige Straßen vor dem Kino schrieb Emmet plötzlich los: „Shopping-Alarm! STOP!."

Ich trat wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf die Bremse und schaute Emmet verwirrt an. War der jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was dachte er sich dabei, mich so zu erschrecken? Doch dieser sah mir gar nicht ins Gesicht, sondern deutete nur auf einen Laden am Straßenrand. Ich dachte, mir müsse das Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, doch Emmet, der mich inzwischen wieder anguckte, machte immer noch keine Anstalten, sein Verhalten zu erklären. Ich schaute noch einmal zu dem Laden und da sah ich sie. Oder besser gesagt die Tüten. Denn als ich diese Menge sah, klappte mir der Unterkiefer runter. Alice und Rose hatten ganz schöne Arbeit geleistet, ich wunderte mich, dass überhaupt noch etwas in den Schaufenstern stand. Die Beiden waren nur so beladen mit Tüten. An Armen und am Hals hingen die Tüten und Taschen und in diesen befanden sich noch weitere.

Eine Hupe hinter mir riss mich aus meiner Starre. Ich war auf der Straße stehen geblieben. Schnell fuhr ich wieder los und fand einen Parkplatz an der Straße, an der die Mädchen gleich vorbei mussten. Ich stellte meinen Volvo ab und stieg, genauso wie Emmet, aus dem Wagen, um den Mädchen entgegen zu kommen, die nun auch uns entdeckt hatten und sichtlich froh darüber waren, die Tüten gleich loswerden zu können.

Ohne uns zu begrüßen, nahmen wir ihnen die Tüten ab und trugen sie zum Auto. Ich zweifelte zwar daran, dass all diese Sachen in den Kofferraum passen sollten, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr wirklich alles besorgt habt, was ihr schon hattet oder nicht brauchtet?" ließ ich meinen Spruch ab, ich musste die beiden einfach ärgern. Die Gesichter der beiden verfinsterten sich augenblicklich, doch das sah so lustig aus, dass Emmet und ich los lachen mussten. Wir lachten auch noch, während wir die Tüten im Auto verstauten, und – oh Wunder – sie passten sogar hinein! Inzwischen hatten auch Alice und Rose ins Lachen mit eingestimmt. Auf dem Weg zum Kino flaute das Lachen langsam ab.

„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt." meinte Alice, als wir vor dem Kino standen. Ich musste ihr zustimmen, ich hatte sie den ganzen Tag schon nicht gesehen. Ich ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Hallo Lieblings-Zwillingsschwester!"

„Hallo Edward", meinte Alice, „Lieblings-Zwillingsschwester? Du hast doch nur eine!". Wir fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Stimmt, deswegen bist du kleine hyperaktive Göre ja auch meine meist geliebte und gleichzeitig meist gehasste Schwester." Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und schickte mir einen Blick, der hätte töten können.

„Ach Alice, das war doch nicht so gemeint, ohne dich hätten wir doch nie so viel Spaß." versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen – was mir auch glückte.

„Noch mal Glück gehabt, Bruderherz!" meinte sie und wandte sich zu Emmet. Ich begrüßte der weilen Rose und umarmte sie.

„Alle fertig mit Kuscheln?" fragte Emmet und zog gleichzeitig Rose an sich ran.

„Eigentlich schon, nur ein ziemlich großer Teddy hat anscheinend noch nicht genug." antwortete Rose Emmet und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin er zuerst zu überlegen schien, sich dann aber ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte.

„Los, kommt schon! Sonst verpassen wir noch den Film!" schrie Alice auf einmal los, ergriff die Hand von Rose sowie meine und zog uns in da Kino. Drinnen angekommen ließ Alice unsere Hände los und steuerte die Kasse an. Ich sah ihr noch nach, wie ihre schwarzen kurzen Haare auf und ab wippten, während sie mit kleinen Schritten davon rauschte. Gerade wollte ich meinen Blick wieder Emmet und Rose zuwenden, als ich auf einmal Geschrei vernahm. Und obwohl ich die Quelle noch nicht ausgemacht hatte, überkam mich eine Welle voll Stolz, da ich wusste, dass das Geschrei mir galt. Mit meinem Blick suchte ich das Kino ab. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Restaurant, daneben eine unbesetzte Kasse. Gegenüber der einen Kasse befand sich eine weitere, an der Alice stand und gleich an der Reihe wäre, Karten zu kaufen. Die beiden Kassen bildeten einen Gang, der zu den Kinos führe, und an dessen rechter und linker Seite sich jeweils Stände befanden, an denen man sich alle möglichen Süßigkeiten und Fressalien kaufen konnte. Dort entdeckte ich, was ich gesucht hatte: Tanya und ihre Anhängsel, die insgesamt nur eine kleine Portion Popcorn in der Hand hatten und auf mich zu kamen. Ihre Gesichter strahlten.

„Oh Eddi-Schatzi!" riefen alle drei im Chor, „schön, dass du doch noch gekommen bist!". Ich war verwirrt. Moment, da war ja was gewesen! Wie sollte ich ihnen denn jetzt erklären, dass ich nicht wegen ihnen hier war? Aber vielleicht würde Alice es mir auch nicht übel nehmen, wenn...

„Hey ihr Süßen." Inzwischen waren die drei bei mir angekommen und umarmten mich. Ich gab allen einen Kuss auf die Wange und drückte sie an mich. Sollte ich sie jetzt wegschicken oder mit ihnen ins Kino gehen? Mein Blick fiel auf Alice, die die Karten anscheinen gekauft hatte und nun mit einem nicht definierbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf uns zu kam.

„Oh, hallo ihr drei." säuselte sie betont freundlich, ihr Blick verriet allerdings Abscheu, die die drei aber anscheinend nicht bemerkten.

„Hallo. Was suchst du denn hier?" Die drei sahen Alice fragend an. Alice versah mich mit einem Blick, der soviel heißen sollte wie „Das ist doch jetzt nicht das, was ich denke, oder?".

„Das Gleiche könnte ich auch euch fragen." Alice sah aus, als wenn sie allen dreien am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen und ihnen die Köpfe abgerissen hätte – und mir gleich dazu.

„Wir waren mit Eddi hier im Kino verabredet, nicht wahr?" antwortete Lauren für die drei und sah mich fragend an und erwartete eine Antwort. Aber was sollte ich antworten?

Lauren oder Alice?

Alice oder Lauren?

Alice und Rose oder Lauren und Tanya?

Alice, Rose und Emmet oder Lauren Tanya und Jessica?

„Ja, das waren wir abe..." Bevor ich zu Ende sprechen konnte unterbrach mich Alice, neben die sich inzwischen auch Rose und Emmet gestellt hatten und mich enttäuscht ansahen.

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt, Edward. Ich hab dir eh keine Karte besorgt, weil ich schon im Gefühl hatte, dass du nicht mitkommen würdest. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß." Nach diesen Worten zog sie Emmet und Rose von mir weg zum Kinosaal-Eingang.

Hatte ich jetzt etwas falsch gemacht? Aber sie hatte mich ja gar nicht ausreden lassen.

„Also Eddi, wir wollten gerne in den Liebesfilm." Ich nickte abwesend, ich war mit meinen Gedanken immer noch bei Alice. Moment mal, was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Liebesfilm? Na das konnte dann ja was werden. Ich nickte nur. Hoffentlich würde ich Ablenkung bekommen.

Ich hatte mir eine Eintrittskarte gekauft und jetzt saßen wir auf unseren Plätzen: Hinten in der Ecke, die drei nebeneinander und ich neben Lauren. Meine Geschwister bzw. Freunde konnte ich nirgends entdecken, also schauten sie sich wahrscheinlich einen anderen Film an.

Inzwischen lief der Film schon zehn Minuten und am liebsten wäre ich raus gegangen. Nicht, das ich Liebesfilme hasste oder sie mir nicht ansah, nein. Allerdings war die Handlung dieses Filmes so typisch, dass es ehrlich gesagt langweilig war: Ein Mädchen, ein Junge, verlieben sich, werden sich im Laufe des Filmes trennen und am Ende zusammenfinden. Ich sah mich im Kino um. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, war das Kino ungefähr zur Hälfte besetzt. Es gab Paare, die einfach den Film anschauten, es gab solche, die eher mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und es gab reine Mädchengruppen. Doch ein Paar stach mir ins Auge. Es saß eine Reihe vor uns und unterhielt sich. Zwar so leise, dass man sie nicht hören konnte, doch man merkte, dass sie nicht auf den Film achteten. Anscheinend fanden sie den Film genauso langweilig. Was gäbe ich darum, auch mal mit so einem Mädchen auszugehen – keine Dumme und auch keine Hässliche. Sie müsste ja noch nicht einmal hübsch sein, man sollte sich einfach mit ihr unterhalten können...

Ich brauchte Abwechslung, daher drehte ich mich zu Lauren und legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und soweit ich erkennen konnte, lächelte sie und guckte hoffnungsvoll. Durch ihr Vorbeugen gab sie mir einen tiefen Einblick. Ich beugte mich zu ihr herüber und küsste sie. Augenblicklich drehte sie ihren gesamten Körper zu mir herüber und wäre mir wahrscheinlich auf den Schoß gesprungen, wäre nicht die Lehne im Weg gewesen. Wir küssten uns immer wieder, es war eine gute Ablenkung vom Film.

Inzwischen waren die Küsse immer fordernder und meine Hand, die nicht auf dem Sitz lag, wanderte zu ihrer Hüfte und berührte dort ihre Haut, da ihr Top hochgerutscht war. Währenddessen bat sie mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass. Doch ich küsste nicht mit Zunge. Aus Prinzip nicht. Vielleicht hörte sich das für außen stehende merkwürdig oder irre an, da ich mit den Mädchen schlief, aber sie nicht mir Zunge küsste. Doch ich konnte nicht. Das war für mich so, als wenn ich die Mädchen in mich, in meine Gefühlswelt „rein lassen" würde. Ich hatte dann das Gefühl, verletzbar zu werden. Daher küsste ich Lauren einfach weiter, ohne auf ihre stumme Bitte einzugehen und ließ meine Hand an ihrer Hüfte liegen. Als ich meine Lippen von ihrem Mund ihren Hals entlang bis zu ihrem Ausschnitt wandern ließ, seufzte sie auf, anscheinend hatte sie vergessen, dass wir im Kino waren. Ich löste meine Lippen von ihr, um Luft zu holen. Gleichzeitig vernahm ich eine Stimme: „Mein Gott, dass man so etwas nicht zu Hause machen kann, das ist ja echt widerlich. Nehmt wenigstens das Klo, wenn es schon hier im Kino sein muss." Ich sah mich um. Mein Blick blieb an dem Pärchen hängen, das mir schon vorher aufgefallen war und nun Lauren und mich anschaute. Der Junge hatte ziemlich helle Haare, das Mädchen dunklere. Die genaue Farbe konnte ich nicht erkennen, denn der Film lief immer noch. Ich hatte schon einen Spruch auf der Zunge, doch noch bevor ich ihn los werden konnte, drehten sich die Beiden wieder der Leinwand zu. Ich entschied mich dazu, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, denn ich würde nachher schon noch genug Stress mit meiner lieben Schwester Alice, wenn nicht sogar auch noch mit meinem Adoptivbruder Emmet bekommen, da musste ich nicht jetzt schon Streit mich jemandem anfangen, den ich noch nicht einmal kannte und der dazu auch noch ein Mädchen war.

Stattdessen wendete auch ich mich der Leinwand zu, denn mir war die Lust am Küssen vergangen. Der Film war gerade am Ende angelangt, denn die beiden, wie ich zu Beginn des Films mitbekommen hatte, Hauptdarsteller küssten sich. Als der Abspann endlich lief, blieb ich noch sitzen, da ich mich nicht durch die Menschenmassen drängeln wollte, die sich jetzt wahrscheinlich vor den Kinosälen gebildet hatten. Tanya und ihre Clique taten es mir gleich und blieben auch sitzen. Als sich das Kino geleert hatte, stand auch ich auf, legte meinen Arm um Lauren, die dafür von Tanya und Jessica fast mit Blicken getötet wurde, dies aber nicht mitbekam, da sie durch mich ziemlich abgelenkt war, und ging aus dem Kinosaal raus. Obwohl ich nicht glaubte, dass meine Freunde hier draußen stehen und auf mich warten würden, schaute ich mich dennoch um. Mein Blick fiel gerade noch auf eine Gruppe, die aus mehreren Leuten bestand und gerade das Kino verließ. In dieser Gruppe hatte ich eine kleinere Person mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren ausgemacht gehabt. Ich konnte mich schon auf nachher freuen.

Mit Lauren im Arm und den anderen beiden im Schlepptau verließen auch wir das Kino. Ich brachte die drei noch zu ihrem Auto, verabschiedete mich dann von ihnen und machte mich dann auf in Richtung meines Autos.


	4. Vorgeschichte: Fear, past and memory

3. Kapitel: Fear, Past and Memory

Ich stand vor meiner Wohnungstür und hatte Angst, wirklich Angst. Angst davor, was da drinnen auf mich warten würde. Angst vor dem Zwerg, der im Moment eher einem Giftzwerg ähnelte und dessen Stimme ich jetzt hören konnte. Selbst allein schon vor der Stimme hatte ich Angst. Sie klang so ruhig, so beherrscht, und doch würde jedes Wort, das an mich gerichtet war, hart sein. Ich wusste, ich hatte scheiße gebaut, hatte falsch gehandelt. Und dafür müsste ich nun gerade stehen.

Ich atmete tief durch, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und trat in die Wohnung. Doch auch nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen und meine Jacke aufgehangen hatte, konnte ich noch keinen Zwerg sehen. Ich hörte zwar seine Stimme, doch sie kam nicht näher. Sollte ich heute verschont bleiben? Das wäre ja toll, echt mal etwas Neues.

Ich hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder in mein Zimmer zu verschwinden und mich zu verstecken oder ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, wo meine, wahrscheinlich wütenden, Freunde warteten. Ich war gerade im Begriff, in mein Zimmer zu verschwinden, als mir einfiel, was ich vor der Tür ausgemacht hatte. Ich würde zu meinen Fehlern stehen. Ich änderte meine Richtung und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey Leute!" Alice, Rose und Emmet saßen dort und hatten anscheinend bis eben geredet.

„Hey Edward."

„Hey."

„Hi." wurde ich begrüßt. Hier war doch irgendetwas faul. Ich konnte mich nur zu gut an das letzte Mal erinnern, als ich die drei versetzt und allein gelassen hatte.

„_EDWARD! Sag mal geht es dir noch gut?" schrie Alice mich an._

„_Sorry, das t..."_

„_Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen Edward Cullen. Es ist mir so was von egal, was du gemacht hast, du bist so egoistisch, so gefühllos! Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit dir passiert ist, ich erkenne meinen eigenen Bruder nicht mehr wieder. Wie kann man nur wegen solchen verblödeten Tussen seine richtigen Freunde versetzen? Wenn du nicht mit uns befreundet sein willst, wenn du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben willst, dann sag es uns. Aber behandele uns nicht auf einmal wie Luft!" nach ihrer Rede verpasste sie mir eine Ohrfeige und verschwand dann aus meiner Wohnung wahrscheinlich in ihre._

Doch dieses Mal: Nichts. Kein Wort.

Ich setzte mich auf den noch freien Sessel und sah meine Freunde fragend an, doch diese beachteten mich gar nicht mehr, sondern redeten wieder, soweit ich mitbekam, über den Film, den sie sich angeschaut hatten.

„Also ich fand die kleinere Schwester sah richtig gut aus. Ihre Klamotten waren immer so toll! Und sie war auch richtig freundlich und wollte ja unbedingt Freundschaft schließen. Richtig sympathisch! Und erst ihre Fähigkeit, die fand ich ja richtig cool." meinte Alice gerade.

„Naja, also ich fand ja die andere Schwester echt toll. Sie war erstens richtig hübsch und zweitens, auch wenn sie ein bisschen unsympathisch rüber kam, sie hat ja doch geholfen, den Verfolger irre zu führen – auch wenn das im Endeffekt nichts gebracht hat." Rosalie sprach und lehnte sich dabei an Emmet, der nun aus eine Meinung loswerden musste: „Stimmt, Alice, die kleine schwarz haarige hatte echt eine coole Fähigkeit, ich fand sie aber ein bisschen hyperaktiv. Und Rose, die andere Schwester fand ich auch ganz gut. Sie war ziemlich scharf. Natürlich nicht so dolle wie du." fügte Emmet hinzu, als er den Blick sah, den Rose ihm zuwarf.

„Aber am Besten fand ich immer noch den großen kräftigen Typen." beendete Emmet seine Rede.

„Den Teddy?" Alice hatte bei ihrer Frage ein scheinheiliges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, den." grummelte Emmet vor sich hin. Ich kam mir hier ziemlich überflüssig vor.

„In welchem Film wart ihr denn?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" fragte Rose, schaute aber freundlich.

„Eigentlich schon, hört sich nämlich ziemlich interessant an."

„Tja, hättest ja mitkommen können." meinte nun Emmet. Auch er verzog keine Miene. Alice hatte bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt.

„Ey Leute, hättet ihr mich ausreden lassen hätte ich die drei weggeschickt."

„Ach ja? Hättest du das wirklich gemacht? Meinte Rose, die inzwischen einen Arm um Alice gelegt hatte, die jetzt doch ziemlich geladen aussah. Sie glaubten mir nicht, alle drei. Hätte ich mir an ihrer Stelle selber geglaubt? Wohl kaum...

„Ja, das hätte ich." Bei meiner Antwort schien Alice wie ein Luftballon zu platzen. Sie sprang auf, doch wurde sofort von Rose und Emmet zurückgehalten. Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, los zu schreien: „Das hättest du, ja? Und wieso hast du das nicht gemacht, als wir weg waren?"

Oh oh...

„Ich wusste ja nicht, in welchem Film ihr wart." Scheiße, wieso hatte ich daran nicht gedacht?

„Merkwürdig nur, dass um diese Zeit nur zwei Filme liefen und wir außerdem in den neu angelaufenen Film gehen wollten. So viele Gehirnzellen dürften bei dir doch noch übrig sein, dass du nachfragen könntest." Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Sie hatte recht, und wie. Aber würde ich ihr jetzt sagen, dass es mir Leid tue, würde sie wieder nur schreien.

„Du hast recht." Ich senkte den Kopf. Ich hätte ihr noch nie Recht gegeben, egal, wie falsch ich selbst gelegen hatte.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du hast recht. Ich bin ein gefühlloser, egoistischer Idiot, der keine Gehirnzellen mehr übrig hat!" Ich war saurer. Sehr sogar. Aber auf mich selbst. Sie hatten keinen Freund, keinen Bruder wie mich verdient.

„Es tut mir alles Leid, Leute. Ich denke nicht, dass wir weiter befreundet sein sollten." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand ich in mein Zimmer und ließ meine jetzt ehemaligen Freunde verdutzt stehen bzw. sitzen. Dort angekommen fiel mein Blick auf den schwarzen Flügel, der auf einem Podest stand. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr gespielt. Immer nur mal so ein altes Lied. Früher hatte ich komponiert, aber das hatte ich lange nicht mehr gemacht. Nicht, seitdem die Sache mit Sarah passiert war.

Das war vor zwei Jahren, ich war damals 15. Wir waren frisch in das Internat gezogen, hier nach Forks. Wir fanden schnell Anschluss und auch in der Schule konnten wir dort weiter machen, wo wir auf unserer alten Schule aufgehört hatten. Unsere Eltern hatten damals nach Afrika reisen wollen. Alices und meine Mutter sowie gleichzeitig Emmets Adoptivmutter wollte dort beim Aufbau helfen. Unser Vater wollte meine Mutter nicht alleine gehen lassen und hatte auch schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, medizinische Hilfe in Afrika zu leisten. Allerdings waren wir im Weg – natürlich sagten sie das nicht und dachten auch nicht so, aber wir fühlten uns nicht wohl dabei, dass unsere Eltern nicht nach Afrika gehen konnten. Wir drei wollten also unseren Eltern nicht im Weg stehen und wollten auch nicht, dass unsere Mutter allein nach Afrika ging. Der Vorschlag für das Internat kam schlussendlich von uns. Unsere Eltern waren damit zuerst nicht einverstanden, stimmten am Ende dann doch zu. So landeten wir in Forks. Hier wurden wir offen angenommen. Unter unseren Freunden war auch Sarah. Sie war, so wie es mir schien, ein offenes und gutherziges Mädchen. Sie hatte blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Im Laufe der Zeit kamen Sarah und ich uns immer näher und schließlich kamen wir zusammen. Von anderen wurde unsere Beziehung immer nur belächelt. Auch wurde ich oft ausgelacht. Damals verstand ich nicht wieso. Ich vertraute Sarah, auch wenn wir uns nur gelegentlich außerschulisch sahen. Mir schien es, als verstünde sie mich ohne ein Wort. Ich war glücklich mit ihr.

Wir waren zusammen auf einer Party, tranken ein wenig und wurden lockerer, tanzten miteinander. Wir küssten uns und ich merkte, dass sie mehr wollte, sie wollte mich. Und auch ich wollte sie. Später am Abend verschwanden wir zu ihr nach Hause auf ihr Zimmer. Sie merkte, dass ich unsicher wurde, doch sie holte Sekt raus. Wir tranken und küssten uns und ich erzählte ihr, dass ich noch nie mit einem Mädchen geschlafen hatte. Sie setzte sich daraufhin auf mich und meinte nur, dass man das ändern müsse. In dieser Nacht erlebte ich mein erstes Mal. Rückblicken war es gar nicht so toll, doch damals war ich total glücklich.

In den nächsten Tagen entfernte sie sich immer weiter von mir und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob die Nacht so schrecklich gewesen war, dass sie nichts mehr von mir wissen wollte oder ob ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte. Eine Woche später wollte ich sie zur Rede stellen und ging zu ihrer Wohnung. Ihre Mitbewohnerin Tanya öffnete mir die Tür und wollte sie sofort wieder zuschlagen, doch meine Reaktion war schon immer gut. So schob ich meinen Fuß vor die Tür und stieß sie dann auf. Ohne auf die Proteste der Mitbewohnerin zu hören, schritt ich zu Sarahs Zimmer. Ich hörte Gestöhne und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ich stieß die Tür auf und erstarrte.

Ich sah Sarah.

Mit einem anderen Typen.

Im Bett.

Nackt.

Auf ihm sitzend.

Diesen Anblick habe ich bis heute nicht vergessen.

Später erfuhr ich dann, dass sie mich die gesamte Zeit betrogen hatte und sie selber meinte später zu mir, wie dumm ich doch wäre und wie naiv. Außerdem sagte sie mir, dass sie mich nur hätte entjungfern wollen.

Zwei Monate später zog sie weg. In den nächsten zwei Jahren mutierte ich zum (Halb-)Macho. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr von Mädchen verarschen lassen. Lieber verarschte ich sie. Meine Gefühle hatte ich damals verloren. Damals hatte ich auch aufgehört zu komponieren, aufgehört ich selbst zu sein. Und jetzt war ich ein Monster, dass selbst seine Freunde verletzte, die so lange zu ihm gehalten, bei ihm gestanden hatte, es verstanden und es getröstet hatten. Ich hatte solche Freunde nicht verdient, sie waren zu gut für mich. Ich würde mich von ihnen abwenden, um sie nicht mehr verletzen zu können...

Ich setzte mich an den Flügel und komponierte.

Komponierte die Trauer und die Verzweiflung, die Freude und den Spaß.

Komponierte für meine Freunde, für mich.

Komponierte zum letzten Mal. Vielleicht für immer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey =)

ich bin gespannt was ihr zu dem kapitel sagt, ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu dramatisch?

das war jetzt der letzte teil der vorgeschichte, ab dem nächsten kapitel geht es mit dem "eigentlichen" geschehen los ;)

didi

p.s. würde mich über reviews freuen ^^


	5. Discussion, bet and a new student

4. Kapitel: Discussion, bet and the new student

Dienstagmorgen. Früh. Sehr früh. Zu früh zum Aufstehen...

Doch die Schule ruft.

Langsam stand ich auf und ging in das anliegende Badezimmer. Ich streckte mich und stellte mich dann unter die Dusche. Warm oder kalt? Warm. Langsam rieselte das Wasser auf mich herab, wusch den Schlaf von mir ab und ließ mich entspannen. Heute würden die Neuen kommen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge, soweit ich das mitbekommen hatte. Doch genaueres wusste ich nicht. Meine Geschwister wussten wahrscheinlich mehr – die Neuen hatten irgendetwas mit Rose zu tun – aber da ich kaum noch etwas mit ihnen unternahm und wir uns nicht wirklich unterhielten, hatten sie mir nichts erzählt und hätten dies wahrscheinlich auch nicht gemacht, wenn sie gekonnt hätten.

Hoffentlich war das Mädchen hübsch, mal eine Neue würde mir echt gut tun...

Ich schäumte mir die Haare ein, wusch das Shampoo dann raus und stellte das Wasser ab. Nachdem ich aus dem Bad raus war, viel mein Blick auf die Uhr: Ich hatte noch eine Stunde bis Schulbeginn. Während ich mich anzog, überlegte ich, was ich während dieser Zeit noch machen könnte. Meine E-Mails hatte ich seit dem Wochenende nicht mehr nach geguckt und in Ruhe zu frühstücken war in letzter Zeit auch ziemlich kurz gekommen.

Ich stellte mich in die Küche und machte, nachdem ich meine Haare gerichtet hatte, Sandwiches, sowohl für mich als auch für Emmet, denn, auch wenn ich kaum mehr etwas mit Emmet zu tun hatte, er war immer noch mein Adoptivbruder – da konnte ich auch mal Frühstück für ihn vorbereiten.

Während die ersten Sandwiches fröhlich im Toaster vor sich hin toasteten, ging ich in mein Zimmer und schmiss den Computer an. Dann ging ich wieder zurück in die Küche, die ersten Sandwiches waren fertig. Ich packte die nächsten rein und nahm die zwei fertigen warmen Sandwiches mit, um Emmet aufzuwecken.

Ich klopfte an seiner Zimmertür an, doch ich vernahm durch die Tür nur lautes Schnarchen. Ich entschied mich, einfach ins Zimmer zu gehen. Ich öffnete die Zimmertür und dort lag Emmet. Wie ein Bär, der alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte, lag er auf dem Bauch in seinem Doppelbett, welches er dadurch vollständig in Anspruch nahm. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich mich an ihn heran und hielt ihm das noch warme und verführerisch duftende Sandwich unter die Nase.

„Hmmm... lecker Sandwich." murmelte Emmet, allerdings immer noch schlafend. Er schnappte mir das Sandwich aus der Hand, drehte sich auf den Rücken und aß das Sandwich auf. Wäre jemand anders im Zimmer gewesen, hätte er mit Sicherheit gedacht, Emmet wäre wach. Er aß das Sandwich nämlich auf, ohne dass ihm dabei auch nur ein Krümel daneben ging. Doc h ich kannte Emmet besser. Er schlief immer noch tief und fest und auch sein Schnarchen setzte nach dem Essen wieder ein. Und deswegen hatte ich das zweite Sandwich mitgebracht. Wie zuvor hielt ich es ihm vor die Nase.

„Noch mehr Sandwiches? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen." sprach er vor sich hin und griff nach dem Sandwich. Doch bevor er es sich schnappen konnte, entzog ich es seiner Reichweite. Er griff in die Luft und merkte, als er das vermeintliche Sandwich in den Mund schieben wollte, dass dort gar keins war.

„Hmpf... Wo ist mein Sandwich? Rose?" Ich musste mir mein Lachen verkneifen, da er sonst aufgewacht wäre. Wieder hielt ich ihm das Sandwich vor die Nase.

„Oh, da ist es ja." Wieder wollte er danach schnappen und wieder griff er in die Luft. Doch auch diese Mal merkte er nicht, dass er ins nichts gegriffen hatte. Er führte seine Hand zum Mund und biss zu, er biss sich in seine eigene Hand! Ich konnte mein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als Emmet mit einem Schrei hochfuhr, auf seine Hand guckte, dann sein Blick zu mir wanderte und schließlich am Sandwich hängen blieb, das ich immer noch in der Hand hielt. Er guckte mich bittend, wenn nicht sogar flehend an, was mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Ich schmiss ihm das Sandwich zu, vor Lachen konnte ich aber nicht richtig werfen und gab dem Sandwich zu wenig Schwung mit. Es drohte auf den Boden zu fallen, doch Emmet schmiss sich förmlich in Richtung Sandwich, bekam es auch zufassen, landete dabei aber auf dem Boden, der daraufhin leicht zu vibrieren schien. Ich musste mich schon am Türrahmen festhalten, um vor lauter Lachen nicht umzufallen. Emmet setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, anscheinend hatte ihm die Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden nichts ausgemacht, und aß das Sandwich gierig auf.

„Gibts noch mehr?" fragte er dann. Ich hatte mich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, so dass ich ohne wieder in Lachen auszubrechen antworten konnte.

„Musst dich nur fertig machen und dann in die Küche kommen." antwortete ich ihm, woraufhin er aufstand und förmlich in sein Bad rannte. Typisch Emmet, einfach nur verfressen.

Ich ging zurück in die Küche und machte die restlichen Sandwiches. Am Ende hatte ich zehn Stück gemacht. Gerade als ich sie auf einem Teller ins Wohnzimmer trug, kam mir Emmet entgegen und rannte fast gegen mich, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch bremsen. Er riss mir den Teller aus den Händen und trug ihn selber ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen belud er sich mit mehreren Sandwiches und schmiss sich aufs Sofa. Emmet war zwar schon immer gefräßig gewesen, aber das er sich sieben von zehn Sandwiches nahm, hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Aber sollte er mal essen, es kam schließlich wirklich nicht mehr oft vor, dass ich irgendetwas für ihn machte...

Ich begnügte mich mit den drei übrig gebliebenen Sandwiches. Emmet hatte inzwischen auch schon einige Sandwiches verdrückt und fing jetzt an mit vollem Mund zu sprechen: „Gankö." Ich konnte in seinen Mund sehen und was ich da sah, war nicht gerade sehr schön.

„Iss erst einmal auf, ich muss deinen Sabber und das ganze andere, zum Teil zerkleinerte, Zeug in deinem Mund nicht sehen." meinte ich zu ihm, woraufhin er schnell alles aufkaute und runter schluckte. Dann fing er wieder an zu reden.

„Also, danke fürs Frühstück."

„Kein Problem." Dann trat wieder das Schweigen ein und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Ich hatte inzwischen aufgegessen.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder in mein Zimmer." meinte ich zu Emmet, da mein Blick auf die Uhr gefallen war. Ich hatte noch zwanzig Minuten und wollte ja noch meine E-Mails nachgucken. Emmet nickte als Antwort nur, da sein Mund wieder gefüllt worden war.

Auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer hörte ich es an der Tür klopfen, doch da ich vernahm, wie Emmet vom Sofa aufstand und er sich in Richtung Tür begab, drehte ich mich nicht um. In meinem Zimmer angekommen setzte ich mich an meinen Computer, der inzwischen hochgefahren war. Während ich mich einloggte hörte ich mehrere Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer, die sich unterhielten. Wahrscheinlich waren es Alice und Rose, die Emmet für die Schule abholen wollten. Und wenn sie das wirklich waren musste er wahrscheinlich zu seinem Leidwesen zwei Sandwiches abdrücken, da die beiden heute Morgen bestimmt noch nicht gefrühstückt hatten.

Ich hatte eine E-Mail von Jacob, dem Bruder meines ehemaligen besten Freundes Sam und mein jetziger neuer bester Freund.

Na Edward,

Bock auf eine Wette? Heute kommen ja die Neuen und Mike und ich wetten darum, wer die Neue schneller rum kriegt. Willst du mitwetten?

Überlegs dir?

Jacob

Eine Wette? Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee... Mit der Neuen zu spielen würde bestimmt Spaß machen, mal ein bisschen Abwechslung in den tristen Schulalltag bringen. Worum sie wohl wetteten? Aber eigentlich hatte ich ja nichts zu verlieren, also selbst wenn ich die Wette verlieren würde, was ich mit Sicherheit nicht würde, könnten sie mir nicht wirklich schaden.

Hey Jacob,

klingt gut! Aber kannst eigentlich jetzt schon aufg

Während ich meine Antwort schrieb, klopfte es n meiner Zimmertür. Wer konnte das sein?

„Herein." Die Tür ging auf und Alice stand in meinem Zimmer. Was suchte sie denn hier? Ich hatte zwar nichts dagegen, eigentlich freute ich mich sogar, was ich aber nicht zeigte. Komisch kam mir das dann aber schon vor.

„Hi Edward."

„Hey Alice. Was suchst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden." Mit mir reden? Na das konnte ja heiter werden...

Ich speicherte die angefangene E-Mail und schaltete den Computer aus. Nachher konnte ich ja immer noch antworten und außerdem musste Alice Jacobs Mail ja nicht unbedingt zu Gesicht bekommen, wer weiß, wie sie dann reagieren würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ausrasten oder sonst irgendwas veranstalten.

„Also los, rede?" Einen Moment lang erkannte ich auf ihrem Gesicht Trauer, die aber genauso schnell wieder verschwunden war, wie sie gekommen war.

„Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten." Bitten? Sie? Mich? Was war denn jetzt los?

„Oder eher gesagt, ich wollte dich zu etwas auffordern." Das wurde hier ja immer merkwürdiger... Was wollte sie denn von mir? Selbst in ihrem Gesicht konnte man nichts, keine einzige Regung erkennen.

„Und das wäre?" Ich versuchte meine undurchdringbare Maske aufrecht zu halten, während sie mich forschend musterte und anscheinend nach irgendwelchen Gefühlsregungen suchte, die sie aber nicht finden würde, denn meine Maske, die ich seit unserem Streit aufgesetzt hatte, war bis jetzt noch nicht gebröckelt und tat dies auch jetzt nicht.

„Due weiß, dass heute die Neuen kommen, oder?" Sie hatte aufgegeben, irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht zu erkennen und sah mich fragend an. Was sollte das hier werden?

„Ja."

„Und ich bitte dich, nein, ich hoffe für dich, dass du die Finger von der Neuen lässt." Wie bitte? Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? Meinte sie wirklich, hier einfach so in mein Zimmer spazieren zu können und über mich bestimmen zu können? Mit wem ich was machte, war ja immer noch meine Sache!

„Ach ja, und wieso sollte ich?" Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihr für einen Augenblick, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

„Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn du sie in Ruhe lässt, ansonsten müssen wir sie wohl vor dir beschützen. Und jemanden vor meinem eigenen Bruder zu beschützen finde ich nicht gerade sehr ansprechend."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ihr könntet mich davon abhalten?" Ich lachte auf, bevor ich weiter sprach „und außerdem, erstens kann ich immer noch selber bestimmen mit wem ich was mache und zweitens wird sie mir eh nicht widerstehen können." Sie ist doch eh wie alle anderen Mädchen, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu, da ich Alice nicht noch weiter reizen wollte, als sie durch mein abweisendes Verhalten jetzt eh schon war.

„Ich und der Rest werden auf jeden Fall alles dafür tun, dass du ihr nicht zu nahe kommst." meinte sie noch, stand dann auf und verließ mein Zimmer. Ich sank daraufhin in meinem Stuhl zusammen, legte meine Ellenbogen auf meine Beine und stützte meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Ich hatte sie schon wieder verletzt und enttäuscht. Auch wenn man ihr das nicht ansah, ich kannte meine Schwester. Mein Verhalten verstand sie nicht. Genauso wenig wie ich manchmal. Und wieso war es ihr so wichtig, dass ich die Finger von der Neuen ließ? Diese Frage war die wichtigste, die mir im Moment durch den Kopf schwirrte. Doch auch als ich meine Schultasche nahm und mich in Richtung meines Raumes begab, in dem ich jetzt Unterricht hatte, fand ich keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Auf dem Weg zum Raum begegnete ich Jessica und Lauren, die sich bei mir unter hakten. So machten wir uns dann zu dritt auf zum Raum, da die beiden jetzt den gleichen Kurs wie ich hatten. Dort angekommen hörte ich mehrere Mädchen seufzen, was mich zum Lächeln brachte, da ich wusste, dass diese Seufzer mir galten. Ich fand es einfach unglaublich, dass die Mädchen nur vom Aussehen ausgehend dachten, ich wäre der perfekte Typ. Ich war darüber natürlich froh, konnte über die Naivität der Mädchen aber nur den Kopf schütteln. Ich brachte Lauren und Jessica zu ihren Plätzen und setzte mich selbst auf meinen, der sich in der dritten Reihe befand. Ich hatte keinen Sitznachbarn, da sich die Mädchen überhaupt nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrierten, wenn sie neben mir saßen und da viele Jungs immer gleich Streit mit mir anfingen. Daher setzten die Lehrer auch niemanden mehr neben mich, worüber ich ganz froh war, da ich so ungestört meinen Gedanken nachgehen konnte.

Als unser Geschichtslehrer Herr Neumeier in die Klasse kam, begaben sich Jessica und Lauren, die es nicht lange auf ihren Plätzen ausgehalten hatten und zu mir gekommen waren, wieder auf ihre Plätze, nachdem sie der Lehrer dazu aufgefordert hatte. Hinter unserem Lehrer kam ein Junge rein, der blonde Haare hatte und ganz gut gebaut schien. Das musste der Neue sein und an irgendwen erinnerte er mich, doch ich wusste nicht an wen.

„Guten Morgen. Ab heute haben wir einen neuen Schüler in unserem Kurs. Stell dich doch bitte vor." Unser Lehrer sah den Neuen fragend an. Dieser begann daraufhin zu reden. „Hi, ich bin Jasper Hale, 17 Jahre alt, komme aus Phoenix und bin jetzt hier nach Forks gezogen." Jasper Hale. Hale. Hieß Rose nicht auch mit Nachnamen Hale? Irgendwas hatten die Neuen ja mit ihr zu tun, vielleicht waren sie ja verwandt...

„Gut, Jasper, dann setze dich doch bitte neben Edward." Nach diesen Worten deutete unser Lehrer auf mich und Jasper machte sich auf in Richtung des freien Stuhls neben mir. Er setzte sich neben mich und streckt mir die Hand aus.

„Jasper Hale. Freut mich." Ich schlug ein.

„Edward Cullen. Mich auch." Anscheinend war er ganz nett. Hoffentlich würde ich mit ihm klar kommen.

„Was nehmen wir denn gerade durch?" fragte er mich flüsternd, nachdem unser Lehrer uns gebeten hatte, unsere Bücher aufzuschlagen und uns vorne irgendetwas versuchte beizubringen.

„Gründung der UNO" antwortete ich ihm.

„Na toll... das ist ja mit Sicherheit spaßig." meinte er daraufhin sarkastisch.

„Glaub mir, das ist es."

„Es freut mich ja, dass sie sich so gut verstehen, aber es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf meinen Unterricht richten würden." Unser Lehrer schaute uns tadelnd an, woraufhin wir beide verstummten.

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief ziemlich ruhig. Als es klingelte, verabschiedete ich mich von Jasper.

„Wir sehen uns bestimmt nachher in der Pause." meinte ich zu ihm.

„Bestimmt. Also bis dann."

„Jep, bis dann." meinte ich nur noch und schon war Jasper aus dem Raum verschwunden und ich machte mich auf zu meiner nächsten Doppelstunde, Mathe.


	6. The girl, lunch and basketball

5. Kapitel: The girl, lunch and basketball

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Matheraum begegnete ich Tanya. Sie hatte – mal wieder – äußerst kurze Sachen an. Ihr weißer Rock ging ihr nur knapp bis zum Po und auch ihr Top ließ mich tief blicken. Zwar war das alles etwas sehr knapp, dafür hatte ich wenigstens etwas zu gucken, wenn sie mich mal wieder mit irgendwelchem Schwachsinn zulabern würde.

„Oh Eddi!" Sie rannte auf mich zu und umarmte mich stürmisch. Wäre bestimmt mal lustig, wenn ihr Top ihr runter rutschen würde...aber gut, ich glaub, selbst wenn ich sie dann auslachen würde, würde sie wieder so stürmisch angerannt kommen.

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss und meinte dann zu ihr: „Hey Sweety, siehst gut aus."

„Danke Eddilein, weißt du, diese Sachen habe ich mir letzten Samstag aus Port Angeles geholt als ich da in der Stadt war mit Lauren und Jessica und die...." Ich stellte mich taub, als sie ohne Punkt und Komma begann, irgendeinen Schwachsinn von sich zu geben, der nun wirklich niemanden interessierte. Denn wer brannte schon darauf, zu erfahren, wo sie ihren Rock wann und für wie viel gekauft hatte, von welcher Marke er war und wo es ihn billiger oder auch teurer gegeben hätte? Als ob sich das irgendjemand auch nur ansatzweise merken würde...

Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, woraufhin sie sich näher an mich schmiegte. So gingen wir dann zusammen in Richtung unserer Räume. Zwar war sie nicht in demselben Mathekurs wie ich, aber sie hatte im Nebenraum Unterricht.

An unseren Räumen angekommen verabschiedeten wir uns und ich musste sie schon in ihren Raum schieben, da sie sich sonst nicht von mir gelöst hätte. Ich schlüpfte nur kurz vor meinem Mathelehrer in den Klassenraum, der mich daraufhin tadelnd ansah. Doch darauf achtete ich schon lange nicht mehr, denn ich hatte keine Lust mehr, irgendetwas für die Schule zu tun, ich tat immer nur noch das Nötigste. Selbst in den Arbeiten schrieb ich nur soviel hin, dass es für eine drei oder vier reichte, auch wenn ich eigentlich viel mehr beantworten könnte. Doch ich hatte einfach Besseres zu tun, zum Beispiel zu feiern oder meinen Spaß zu haben. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und holte meine Sachen heraus. Der Platz neben mir war noch frei. Normalerweise saß dort Jacob, doch der hatte gestern schon gemeint, dass er heute nicht kommen würde, daher hatte er mich wahrscheinlich auch die E-Mail geschickt, anstatt bis zum Unterricht zu warten. Die E-Mail! Ich musste sie nachher unbedingt noch beantworten, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, was ich schreiben sollte. Vielleicht würde ich mich bis nach der Schule ja entschieden haben, ob ich immer noch bei der Wette mitmachen wollte oder nicht, denn Alice hatte mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Wieso war es ihr so wichtig, dass ich mich von der Neuen fern hielt? Sie schien sie zu kennen.

Ich wurde von meinem Lehrer in meinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als er auf einmal anfing zu reden.

„Guten Morgen. Ich würde euch gerne das neue Mitglied in unserer Runde vorstellen. Isabella äh... nein, ich verbessere mich, Bella Swan. Sie ist aus Phoenix hierher gezogen und besucht ab heute unsere Schule." Ich sah auf. Das war also die Neue, um die sich Alice so sorgte. Bella Swan. Ich kannte sie nicht, also konnte auch Alice sie noch nicht allzu lange kennen.

„Äh...Hi!" sagte Bella etwas schüchtern. Ich hatte sie mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Ich hatte in zwei Richtungen tendiert. Ich hatte sie mir entweder als Mauerblümchen oder als eine, die wie Tanya, Jessica und Lauren war, als Tusse, wie Alice sie nannte, vorgestellt. Doch sie war keins von beiden, gleichzeitig aber auch kein Durchschnitt. Ihre braunen Haare fielen in leichten Locken auf ihre Schultern und ihr Gesicht war natürlich, das konnte ich schon von Weitem erkennen. Sie hatte kaum Schminke, wenn nicht sogar gar keine, im Gesicht.

„...Edward." Mein Blick richtete sich auf meinen Lehrer. Was hatte er gesagt? Doch als ich seine Geste sah, wurde mir klar, was er gesagt haben musste. Bella sollte sich neben mich setzen. Die Angesprochene hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt und kam auf meinen Tisch zu. Ihre Schritte sahen irgendwie vorsichtig aus, vielleicht bildete ich mir das aber auch nur ein.

Da mein Tisch ziemlich weit hinten stand, konnte ich sie auf ihrem Weg in Ruhe mustern. Sie hatte ihren Blick nach unten gerichtet und trug ein einfaches blaues T-Shirt und eine Jeans mit Turnschuhen. Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus.

Oh mein Gott... Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Nein, nein, nein, sie ist genauso wie jedes andere Mädchen auch, ihre Klamotten betonen nur ihre Figur Edward.

Inzwischen war sie am Tisch angekommen und setzte sich neben mich. Eigentlich dürfte sich die Sache mit der Wette ja nicht als allzu schwer erweisen, oder? Sie reagiert bestimmt wie jedes andere Mädchen auch, wenn ich sie anspreche, von daher.... Aber andererseits war da auch noch Alice, aber eigentlich ging sie das, was ich machte, ja nichts an.

Ich drehte mich zu Bella, um mich vorzustellen.

„Hey Schönheit, mein Name ist Edward Cullen." Während ich sprach drehte sie sich zu mir und ich sah in die tiefgründigsten und schönsten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen hatte.

Als ich ihr, nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, meine Hand hinhielt und sie anlächelte, zögerte sie einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber doch meine Hand.

„Freut mich, Macho. Meinen Namen hast du ja sicher schon mitbekommen." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Jedes andere Mädchen wäre, weil ich es angelächelt hatte, entweder das Wort im Hals stecken geblieben oder es hätte sich an mich ran geschmissen.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht von mir ab und konzentrierte sich anscheinend wieder auf den Unterricht. Die war doch nicht normal!

Auch ich wandte mich wieder dem Unterricht zu, doch unser Lehrer erklärte zum mindestens zehnten Mal, wie Polynomdivision funktionierte. Da ich das Thema aber schon verstanden hatte, wanderte mein Blick immer wieder zu Bella, die anscheinend irgendetwas so lustig fand, dass sie schon fast dabei war, lauthals los zu lachen. Ich würde ja nur zu gerne wissen, an was sie gerade dachte.

„Bella, komm doch bitte mal nach vorne und löse die Aufgabe." Unser Lehrer hatte anscheinend gemerkt, dass sie sich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrierte, denn sonst nahm er niemanden dran, ohne dass er oder sie sich meldete. Bella stand auf und ging zur Tafel. Na da war ich aber gespannt, Mädchen und Mathe – nie im Leben! Sie würde wahrscheinlich genauso wie die anderen Mädchen absolut keine Ahnung von Mathe haben. Hmm.... vielleicht könnte ich ihr ja Nachhilfe anbieten. Dann würde ich zumindest die Möglichkeit haben, die Wette zu gewinnen, auch, wenn diese sich jetzt als etwas schwieriger erweisen würde, da Bella ja anscheinend nicht sehr viel von mir hielt. Aber am Ende würde sie mir ja doch verfallen, denn wer konnte schon einem Edward Cullen widerstehen? Die, die es am längsten ausgehalten hatte, konnte eine knappe Woche widerstehen und dann hatte sie mit mir geschlafen. An der Tafel hatte Bella begonnen, die Aufgabe zu lösen. Ich schrieb die Aufgabe in mein Heft und rechnete sie dort aus. Nachdem ich damit fertig war, wandte ich mich wieder zur Tafel, an der auch Bella inzwischen fertig damit war, die Aufgabe auszurechnen. Ich verglich ihr Ergebnis mit meinem, sie waren beide gleich. Hatte ich mich irgendwo verrechnet?

„Sehr schön Bella, das ist richtig, du kannst dich jetzt wieder setzen." Ein Mädchen, das Mathe konnte? So was hatte ich bis jetzt echt noch nicht gesehen, mit einer Ausnahme, naja gut, zwei Ausnahmen: Rose und Alice. Dieses Mädchen überraschte mich ehrlich, aber das würde mich auch nicht von der Wette abbringen. Gerade als sich Bella wieder neben mich setzte, klingelte es zum Stundenende. Unser Lehrer hatte heute keine Pause gemacht, wahrscheinlich würde er dies auch nicht mehr machen, bis wirklich alle im Kurs verstanden hatten, wie Polynomdivision funktionierte.

Ich stand auf, legte meinen Arm um Tanya und machte mich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria. Da mein Tisch von Tanya belagert worden war, die nach dem Klingeln sofort in unserem Raum gestanden hatte, war Bella schnell aus dem Raum verschwunden. Daher konnte ich sie nicht mehr ansprechen, aber es würde sich bestimmt noch eine Möglichkeit finden lassen.

In der Cafeteria angekommen ging schon das Geschrei und Seufzen der Mädchen los, an das ich mich schon länger gewöhnt hatte. Was ich doch für eine Wirkung auf Mädchen hatte, das brachte mich immer wieder zum Lachen, einfach unglaublich. Die Reaktion der Jungs hingegen war genau das Gegenteil, sie schauten mich immer ziemlich sauer und auch eifersüchtig an. Aber heute war die Reaktion gar nicht wie immer, nur wenige Jungs schauten mich überhaupt an. Was war denn hier los?

Ich folgte den Blicken der anderen und da wurde mir so einiges klar. Bella stand an der Essensausgabe und war gerade dabei, sich ihre Portion Nudeln auf das Tablett zu legen. Ich war also nicht der einzige, der fand, dass sie gut aussah.

„Geh du schon mal zum Tisch, Tanya, ich bring dir dein Essen mit." sagte ich an Tanya gewandt, die sich daraufhin widerwillig von mir löste, mir das Geld für ihr Essen gab und sich dann auf den Weg zu Jacobs, Mikes, Laurens, Jessicas, ihrem und meinem Tisch machte, an dem erst Lauren und Jessica saßen. Jacob würde heute ja wahrscheinlich nicht auftauchen und Mike müsste eigentlich gleich kommen. Ich sah ihn, als ich mich auf den Weg zur Essensausgabe machte. Er redete mit Bella, die ihr Tablett auf den Händen hatte und wahrscheinlich gerade zur Kasse hatte gehen wollen. Als ich die beiden sah, wurde ich auf einmal sauer auf Mike. Ich machte mich auf in Richtung der beiden, denn ich wollte nicht, dass Mike sich mit ihr verabreden konnte, und das nicht nur wegen der Wette. Doch noch bevor ich auch nur die Hälfte des Weges zurücklegen konnte, sah ich schon Alice, die sich den beiden näherte und mir einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, ehe sie sich neben Bella stellte und Mike irgendetwas sagte, der daraufhin nur unschuldig, aber auch entschuldigend die Hände hob. Anstatt jetzt weiter auf Bella, Alice und Mike zuzugehen, ging ich nun zur Essensausgabe und holte für Tanya einen Salat und für mich Nudeln. Ganz ehrlich, ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie man mit nur einem Salat den ewig langen Schultag überstehen konnte, ich würde da glatt verhungern! Aber gut, wenn sie nur so ihre Figur halten konnte, dann sollte sie halt nur einen Salat essen, genauso wie Jessica und Lauren. Ich holte noch Getränke und begab mich dann zur Kasse.

„Hey Edward." Ich drehte mich um.

„Na Jasper, so schnell sieht man sich wieder." meinte ich zu Jasper, kurz bevor wir einschlugen.

„Kann man wohl sagen. Ich hab mal ne Frage."

„Klar, schieß los." Was wollte er denn jetzt von mir wissen?

„Ich hab gehört, dass du der Kapitän der Basketballmannschaft bist. Und ich wollte mal beim Training vorbeikommen und vielleicht mitmachen. Wann trainiert ihr denn?" Ach so. Darum ging es also. Hmm... Neue Spieler konnten wir immer gebrauchen.

„Würde mich freuen, wenn du vorbeikommen würdest. Also wir trainieren heute nach der Schule ab drei bis fünf auf dem Basketballfeld. Weißt du, wo das ist?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich das Spielfeld finden werde."

„Dann ist ja gut." meinte ich daraufhin zu ihm und musste mich dann von ihm abwenden, um das Essen zu bezahlen. Wo saß er eigentlich beim Essen? Er war mir sehr sympathisch, er könnte sich ja an unseren Tisch setzen.

„Wo sitzt du eigentlich jetzt?" fragte ich ihn deswegen, nachdem auch er sein Essen bezahlt hatte.

„Dort hinten, bei Emmet und Alice." beantwortete er mir meine Frage. Bei Emmet und Alice? Also war er nicht nur wahrscheinlich mit Rose verwandt, sonder auch schon ein Freund der beiden. Na toll... Da fand ich schon mal wen, mit dem ich mich gut verstand, und schwups... musste er mit meinen Geschwistern befreundet sein.

„Ach so, naja, man sieht sich ja dann mal, ich geh dann mal zu meinem Tisch." meinte ich noch zu ihm und nickte ihm dann zu. Daraufhin drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Alice und Emmet.

Ich ging auch zu meinem Tisch und setzte mich zwischen Lauren und Jessica nachdem ich Tanya ihren Salat gegeben hatte. Das Essen verlief ziemlich ruhig, Mike machte oft Scherze und Jessica sowie Lauren rutschten immer näher an mich heran. Mein Blick fiel immer wieder auf Bella, die, genauso wie Jasper, am Tisch meiner Geschwister saß und sich anscheinend gut mit ihnen verstand. Zu gerne würde ich da jetzt auch sitzen. Aber das ging ja nicht.

Auch die letzten zwei Fächer verliefen ruhig, ich hatte Englisch und Physik. Auch diese Fächer überstand ich, nur in Physik wurde ich zweimal dran genommen, ohne dass ich mich gemeldet hatte, wusste aber die Antwort auf die Fragen.

Nach Physik beeilte ich mich dann, in meine Wohnung zu kommen, zog mir meine Sportsachen an und rannte dann zum Basketballplatz. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte ich mir noch einmal, ob ich bei der Wette jetzt mitmachen sollte oder nicht, denn Jacob würde garantiert beim Training sein und mich danach fragen.


	7. Basketball, chaos and a little shock

6. Kapitel: Basketball, chaos and a little shock

Am Basketballplatz angekommen, sah ich schon die Ersten um das Feld laufen. Auch ich fing an, mich warm zu laufen.

Sollte ich jetzt die Wette annehmen? Diese Frage schwirrte mir die gesamte Zeit im Kopf herum, doch merkwürdigerweise konnte ich einfach keine Antwort finden. Einerseits wollte ich die Wette annehmen, da mir Bella eh nicht lange widerstehen könnte und sie wahrscheinlich besser im Bett war als die Mädchen, mit denen ich mir zur Zeit das Bett teilte, andererseits war da Alice, die ich nicht unbedingt enttäuschen wollte, zumindest nicht noch mehr als ich eh schon getan hatte.

Plötzlich fuchtelte eine Hand in meinem Gesicht rum. Ich schaute zur Seite und erkannte Jacob.

„Hey, von was hast du denn gerade geträumt?" Ups… Ich musste anscheinend so in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, dass ich noch nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass Jacob angefangen hatte, neben mir her zu laufen.

„Oh, hey Jacob. Danke der Nachfrage. Mir geht's gut, und dir?" Ich wich seiner Frage aus, ich konnte ihm ja schlecht erzählen, was ich gedacht hatte, oder? Er würde mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mir Gedanken darüber machte, dass ich meine Schwester enttäuschen könnte. Anscheinend erwartete Jacob keine ernst gemeinte Antwort auf seine Frage, denn er antwortete nur: „Bitte, mir auch."

Eine Weile liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander her, wofür ich auch dankbar war, denn so konnte ich in Ruhe weiterdenken. Inzwischen hatten sich noch weitere Teammitglieder dazu gesellt, so dass wir alle eigentlich auf einem Haufen unsere Bahnen liefen. Als ich mich umschaute, erblickte ich Jasper bei einem der Körbe stehen. Ich lief langsamer und blieb dann in der Mitte des Spielfeldes stehen. Jasper bedeutete ich, zu mir zu kommen, genauso wie die anderen, die sich jetzt langsam vor mir versammelten.

„Hey Jasper, schön das du gekommen bist." Meinte ich zu diesem, als er bei mir angelangt war.

„Klar, so ne Chance lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen." Antwortete er mir daraufhin mit einem Lachen. Ich blickte die Mannschaft an, die sich inzwischen, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, größtenteils vollständig eingefunden hatte.

„Hey Leute! Darf ich euch Jasper vorstellen? Er würde gerne bei uns mitspielen, was haltet ihr davon?" Bei uns war es üblich, dass die gesamte Mannschaft darüber bestimmte, ob jemand in das Team aufgenommen wurde oder nicht. Auch wenn derjenige noch so gut spielen konnte, solange er den größeren Teil der Mannschaft nicht auf seiner Seite hatte, brachte ihm sein Talent auch nicht viel, da er so nicht in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wurde.

„Warten wir doch erst einmal das Training ab, mal gucken, wie er sich schlägt." Ertönte es von weiter hinten. Ich erkannte die Stimme, es war die von Chris. Auf diese Aussage folgte zustimmendes Gemurmel, weswegen ich meinte: „Ok, also dann mal los." Für das Training hatte ich mir verschiedene Übungen ausgedacht, die das Teamwork verbessern sollten, denn manch einer aus der Mannschaft hatte beim Spiel auch mal seinen eigenen Willen und wollte alleine spielen. Während dieser Übungen schlug sich Jasper sehr gut, er war sogar besser als manch anderer, von dem ich dachte, dass er gut wäre. Auch als wir zum Ende des Trainings hin uns in zwei Mannschaften aufteilten und gegeneinander spielten, war Jasper wirklich gut und versenkte den Ball oft im Korb. Er würde sich gut machen im Team. Hoffentlich würden die anderen nicht neidisch sein oder so etwas in der Art und ihn deswegen nicht ins Team lassen. Wenn das passieren sollte, würde ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Team reden müssen…

„So Leute, das wars. Und was denkt ihr jetzt?"

„Also ich denke, das geht klar."

„Jep."

„Find ich auch."

„Willkommen im Team, Alter."

Weitere Zustimmungen folgten und ich war, wahrscheinlich sichtlich, erleichtert.

„Dann würde ich mal sagen, wir sehen uns alle beim nächsten Training." Sagte ich an die gesamte Mannschaft gerichtet und verabschiedete mich noch von meinen Freunden, bevor ich mich zu Jasper wandte.

„Also, auch ich wünsche dich im Team willkommen. Also das nächste Training ist Freitag gleich nach der Schule, auch um die gleiche Uhrzeit."

„Freut mich auch. Naja, ich muss dann auch, Bella, Alice und Rose warten auf mich…" Warten auf ihn? Was wollten die denn machen? Aber das konnte ich doch jetzt nicht einfach so fragen, oder?

„Aha, na dann. Wir sehen uns ja bestimmt bald."

„Bestimmt. Bis dann." Mit diesen Worten trennten wir uns. Jasper ging in Richtung der Wohnungen während ich noch die Basketballbälle wegräumte. Diese lagen mal wieder über den ganzen Platz verstreut. Dass die anderen die nicht einmal wieder ins Netz packen konnten, aber dafür war ja der Kapitän da. Ich hatte mittlerweile angefangen, die Bälle ins Netz zu packen, als mir plötzlich gebräunte Hände mehrere Bälle entgegen streckten. Ich blickte auf und musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. War ja klar, dass ich nicht darum herum kam. Vor mir stand Jacob und ich war mir jetzt schon darüber bewusst, was auf mich zukam, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn er mich mit der Wette in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Aber vielleicht…vielleicht war er ja auch wegen einer anderen Sache noch hier. Wäre doch möglich, oder?

„Hey, was ist?"

„Hast du deine E-Mails schon nachgeguckt?" Mist, er hatte es wirklich nicht vergessen.

„Ehm… jaha…"

„Und was sagst du dazu?" Öh… ja… was sage ich dazu? Ja oder nein, nein oder ja? Aber, warte mal, um was wetten wir eigentlich? Es könnte ja sein, dass sie sich noch nichts ausgedacht haben…

„Um was wird eigentlich gewettet?"

„Also Mike und ich haben uns überlegt, dass die beiden, die verlieren, eine Woche lang, keine Mädchen mehr treffen dürfen." Eine Woche lang? Keine Mädchen? Na das würde ja was werden.

„Ahja… und es gewinnt derjenige der?" Ich ließ den Satz unvollständig, ich wollte, dass Jacob ihn vervollständigte.

„der als erster ein Date mit ihr klarmachen kann. Zuerst wollten wir sie ja in die Kiste kriegen, aber soweit wir mitbekommen haben, ist sie ne ganz schön harte Nuss und wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Wette sooo lange dauert." Ein Date mit ihr? Das dürfte ja wirklich nicht allzu schwer werden und meine Schwester könnte mir hinterher kaum eine Predigt darüber halten, dass ich ein Date mit ihr hatte.

„Geht klar, ich bin dabei."

„Wusste ich es doch." Meinte Jacob daraufhin lachend und wir schlugen ein.

„Also, ich muss jetzt, sammel du mal schön weiter ein." War das letzte, was er sagte, bevor er wieder vom Spielfeld rannte und ich die Bälle wieder alleine einsammeln durfte. Als dies auch erledigt war, lief ich zu meiner Wohnung. Dort angekommen schloss ich die Tür auf und bekam fast einen Schlag. Was war den HIER passiert? War hier irgendwer eingebrochen? Ich ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer und auch dort sah es nicht besser aus. Überall standen Tüten und noch mehr Tüten mit den verschiedensten Inhalten. Kleidung, Hefte, Bücher, Tapete, Bilder…

„EMMET" rief ich, vielleicht wusste er ja, was hier passiert war.

„JAHA, einen Moment, bin gleich da." Kam es aus seinem Zimmer und keine Minute später stand er auch schon vor mir.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Ehm… Alice." Alice? Was hatte sie denn damit zu tun?

„Wie jetzt?"

„Naja, die Mädels waren heute shoppen, weil sie ein Zimmer renovieren wollen und lagern das Zeug bis morgen jetzt bei uns, da sie angeblich nicht genug Platz in ihrer Wohnung haben. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen." Was sollte ich denn dazu jetzt sagen… Ohne mich zu fragen hatten sie doch schon alles in unsere Wohnung getragen und diese überfüllt bis zum geht nicht mehr, und jetzt wurde ich gefragt, ob ich was dagegen hätte? Wie könnte ich denn?

„Ach, überhaupt kein Problem." Meine Stimme sprühte nur so vor Ironie, als ich das sagte, doch Emmet ging darauf nicht ein.

„Ok, also ich werde den Mädels morgen auch helfen, das Zimmer zu renovieren, also wundere dich nicht, wenn ich morgen nicht da bin und dafür die Mädels hier rum laufen und die Sachen hin und her schleppen." Vielleicht sollte ich ja helfen? Dann wäre ja wenigstens unsere Wohnung schneller wieder von dem ganzen Zeug befreit…

„Könnt ihr morgen noch Hilfe gebrauchen? Ich könnte euch ja helfen." Emmet sah mich bei meinen Worten irgendwie überrascht an. Was war denn? War es denn so abwegig, dass ich auch helfen wollte? So ein schlechter Mensch war ich doch nun auch wieder nicht geworden, oder etwa doch?

Emmet schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete dann: „Äh… ka…kein Problem…kannst morgen mithelfen." Dabei verzog er leicht das Gesicht, als wenn er es nicht glauben könne.

„Ok, fangt ihr morgen nach der Schule an?"

„Ja… kannst ja dann einfach…einfach her kommen, dann sagen wir dir schon, was du machen kannst."

„Geht klar, naja, ich verschwinde dann mal in mein Zimmer, sehen uns dann morgen." Mit diesen Worten machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer, ich hörte nur noch Emmet irgendetwas murmeln, es hörte sich wie ´Was ist denn mit dem los´ an.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen zog ich meine vom Training verschwitzten Sachen aus und ging dann unter die Dusche. Nach der Dusche trocknete ich mich ab, zog mir frische Sachen an und machte mich dann an die Hausaufgaben. Als ich fertig war, war es schon ziemlich spät. Ich entschied mich schlafen zu gehen. Ich hatte mir gerade mein T-Shirt ausgezogen, als es an meiner Zimmertür klopfte.

„Herein." Die Tür ging auf und Alice und Bella standen in meinem Zimmer.

„Hey Alice, hey Bella."

„Hi Edward." meinte Alice, die, genauso wie Bella, mit mehreren Tüten bepackt, vor mir stand. Bella sagte dagegen gar nichts, als ich zu ihr blickte, hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah echt gut aus, so wie sie da stand.

„Wir haben hier noch ein paar Tüten mit Sachen, der Rest der Wohnung ist aber schon voll, können wir die hier abstellen?"

„Klar, tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt." Antwortete ich ihr und sah dabei Bella an, die den Kopf inzwischen wieder gehoben hatte und mich anschaute. Ich versank förmlich in ihren Augen. Das war doch nicht normal.

Alice stellte ihre Tüten vor dem Klavier ab, über dem eine Schutzhülle lag. Bella folgte ihr und tag dasselbe. Daraufhin verschwand Alice mit den Worten „Das wars" aus meinem Zimmer und auch Bella folgte ihr, doch ich konnte sie nicht einfach gehen lassen! Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich zu ihr und schlang meine Arme von hinten um sie. Dabei stieg mir ihr Duft in die Nase… einfach herrlich. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so gut riechen?

Sie versuchte sich aus meinen Armen zu lösen, doch ich konnte sie einfach nicht loslassen.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie gut du riechst?" Darauf antwortete sie nicht, sondern schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.

„Dann wird es aber Zeit. Also du riechst wirklich gut, aber was soll man von einer Person wie dir auch anderes erwarten?" Von der Seite konnte ich erkennen, dass sie rot wurde, das sah einfach nur zu süß aus. Warte mal… süß? Was dachte ich denn da? Über meine eigenen Gedanken erschrak ich so sehr, dass ich meinen Griff um sie lockerte. Diese Chance ergriff sie und löste sich von mir. Als sie sich zu mir umdrehte konnte ich sehen, wie ihr Gesicht noch roter wurde, als ihr Gesicht auf meinen Oberkörper fiel. Sie hatte sich jedoch relativ schnell wieder gefasst und hatte anscheinend auch ihre Stimme wieder gefunden, denn sie fing an zu reden.

„Tja, Macho, du riechst auch genauso, wie ich es von dir erwartet hätte" sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach „einfach grässlich." Was? D…D…Da…Das…Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen? Das durfte sie nicht ernst meinen.

„Mund zu, sonst kommen noch Fliegen rein." Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass mein Mund aufgeklappt war. Schnell schloss ich ihn und bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war sie schon aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden.

------------------------------------------------------

Hey =)

ich hoffe, euch hat das kapitel gefallen ;)

bin jetzt leider für 4 wochen weg, im urlaub... danach geht es weiter ;)

ach ja... ich würde mich über reviews freuen =)

heagdl

didi


	8. And then I fell on the ground

7. Kapitel: And then I fell on the ground...

Ich starrte an die Stelle, an der sie bis eben gerade noch gestanden hatte. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte sie mich wirklich zum wiederholten Male abgewiesen? Das konnte ich einfach nicht glauben, aber naja, ein paar Tage gab ich ihr noch Zeit, spätestens nach dieser Woche würde sie mir verfallen sein...

„Edward!" Oh oh... diese Stimme kannte ich – und sie klang nicht sehr freundlich.

„Ja?" Ich blickte Alice an, die anscheinend in mein Zimmer gekommen sein musste, als ich meinen Gedanken hinterher gehangen hatte. Wieso war sie denn so sauer?

„Tu – nicht – so – unschuldig!" sie betonte jedes einzelne Wort und in ihrer Stimme lag so viel Autorität, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Daher hielt ich lieber meinen Mund und sah sie fragend an. Sie merkte, dass ich jetzt nichts sagen würde, daher fing sie wieder an zu sprechen.

„Ich warne dich, lass die Finger von Bella!" Ach, darum ging es also. Da musste ich sie aber leider enttäuschen. Ich hatte eine Wette laufen... Irgendwie tat es mir richtig leid, sie so durch mein Verhalten zu verletzen, sie war schließlich meine Schwester. Aber was sollte ich denn sonst machen? Ich konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach sagen, ja ist gut, ich fange nichts mehr mit Mädchen an und halte mich von ihnen fern. Das war doch einfach gegen meine Natur...

Bevor ich wieder sprach, versuchte ich die Zweifel, die in mir aufkeimten und mich fragen ließen, ob das, was ich tat, richtig war, zu ersticken.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du mir sagen kannst, was ich tun soll. Ich denke, ich weiß immer noch am Besten, was ich tue." Während ich redete, versuchte ich ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu gucken, sondern schaute an ihr vorbei. Nach einer Weile fing Alice wieder an zu reden.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, aber ich will mich da auch nicht weiter einmischen, du sollst dich nur von Bella fern halten, das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt und ich hoffe, dass ich meinen alten Bruder irgendwo in dir erreichen kann und du so auf mich hörst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus meinem Zimmer.

Hätte ich die Wette noch nicht angenommen, hätte ich es jetzt auch nicht mehr getan. Aber jetzt war es schon zu spät. Und die Wette aufzugeben kam gar nicht erst in Frage. Da musste ich jetzt wohl oder übel durch und so wichtig konnte Bella ja nicht sein.

Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, weiter über das Thema nachzudenken, es würde eh nichts bringen. Daher beschloss ich, schlafen zu gehen.

Als ich am nächsten Tag von meinem Wecker geweckt wurde, war ich einigermaßen ausgeschlafen. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, heute total müde zu sein, nachdem ich gestern Abend nicht mehr wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen war, allerdings war der Schlaf ja anscheinend doch genug gewesen.

Ich stand auf und stellte meinen Wecker aus, der bis dato immer noch geklingelt hatte. Danach machte ich mich im Bad fertig, wobei ich auf dem Weg dorthin beinahe über eine Tüte flog, die mir im Weg stand, zog mich danach an und packte meine Schulsachen. Heute würde ein entspannter Tag werden, schließlich waren 4 von 6 Stunden Sport und Kunst. Nachdem ich auch mein Chemie- und Religionszeug eingepackt hatte, ging ich in die Küche. Als ich die Küche betrat, knurrte mein Magen zur Bestätigung. Nach dem Training gestern hatte ich nichts mehr gegessen. Ich nahm mir zwei Brötchen und beschmierte diese. Während ich das erste aß, kam Emmet in die Küche. Anscheinend hatte er sich auch einmal dazu aufgerafft, aufzustehen. Auch er nahm sich Brötchen und setzte sich zu mir an den Küchentisch.

„Morgen Edward."

„Morgen." Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief ziemlich ruhig, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Nach dem Frühstück stand ich auf und nahm mir meine Sachen und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Emmet mir noch etwas zurief: „Ehm...Edward, komm noch mal kurz her." Was wollte er denn jetzt? Ich ging zurück in die Küche, in der Emmet gerade das Geschirr in die Spüle legte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Äh...naja...ich soll dir was von Alice sagen..." Von Alice? Das hätte sie mir doch gestern Abend sagen können...

„Ah ja, und was?" Ich sag ihn fragend an. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, als er weitersprach.

„Naja, also, du wolltest nachher ja helfen und, also, ich soll dir von Alice sagen, dass du nicht mithelfen brauchst, da wir anscheinend schon genug Hilfe haben." Oh, ich hätte heute wirklich vergessen, dass ich ihnen helfen wollte, doch jetzt, wo Emmet mich daran erinnert hatte, fühlte ich mich irgendwie enttäuscht. Aber gleichzeitig war ich auch sauer, wieso wollte mich Alice denn nicht dabei haben? Wohl kaum, weil sie genug Hilfe hatten, das glaubte ich einfach nicht. Aber gut, mich sollte das nicht stören, wieso wollte ich eigentlich überhaupt mithelfen? Das war doch eigentlich total unnötig.

„Aha, ok, dann sehen wir uns ja wahrscheinlich erst heute Abend. Vielleicht komme ich nachher trotzdem mal vorbei, nur zum Gucken. Bis dann." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand ich aus der Wohnung. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, atmete ich erst einmal tief durch, ich verstand es einfach nicht. Sonst war immer Alice diejenige gewesen, die mich nach dem Streit hatte dazu bringen wollen, wieder etwas mit ihnen zu unternehmen, und jetzt? Noch bevor ich meine Gedanken weiter spinnen konnte, wurde ich unterbrochen.

„Aus dem Weg!" Ich blickte mich um und sprang schnell zur Seite, als ich die zwei Jungs sah, die einen großen Karton schleppend auf mich zukamen. Meine Güte... Ich war in letzter Zeit echt durch den Wind und das alles nur w... Nein, nicht schon wieder! Ich muss echt mal an was anderes denken. Hmmm... Ich würde heute ja anscheinend nicht mithelfen, also was sollte ich statt dessen machen? Mit wem könnte ich mich denn nachher ablenken? Jana? Ne... Jessica? Wird langsam langweilig... Wie hieß denn noch mal die Braunhaarige aus meinem Sportkurs? Maria, ach ne Maya oder? Naja, auch egal, den Namen würde ich schon irgendwie mitbekommen.

An der Sporthalle angekommen begrüßte ich meine Kumpels und lehnte ich mich an die Wand vor der Kabine. Die meisten aus meinem Kurs waren auch schon da, wir warteten nur noch auf unseren Lehrer. Nachdem es endlich zum Stundenanfang geklingelt hatte, kam auch unser Lehrer und schloss die Kabine auf. Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf die Bank und zog mich um. Was wir wohl heute machen würden? Während ich mich umgezogen hatte, hatten sich auch die anderen Jungs umgezogen und so gingen wir in kleineren Grüppchen in die Sporthalle. Wir Jungs waren mal wieder früher da als die Mädchen... Wieso brauchten die bloß immer so lange in der Kabine? Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Mädchending... Aber gut, solange sie hinterher gut aussahen.

Anscheinend hatte sich unser Lehrer dazu entschieden, heute Volleyball zu spielen, denn die Netze waren bereits aufgebaut und auch der Ballwagen stand bereit. Endlich kamen auch die Mädels, was man schon vom Weiten am Lachen hören konnte. Bella war dabei – zusammen mit Angela. Sie sah echt gut aus, nur ihr Gesichtsausdruck passte nicht so ganz ins Bild, da sie ihr Gesicht verzogen hatte. Aber gut, das sollte mich nicht stören. Auch das Braunhaarige Mädchen war dabei, sie redete mit Lauren, die zu mir schaute und mir einen verführerisch gemeinten Blick zuwarf. Marlene! Jetzt viel mir der Name wieder ein.

„Guten Morgen Klasse. Wie ihr seht werden wir heute Volleyball spielen. Aber erst mal möchte ich, dass ihr euch aufwärmt. Bildet dafür gleich Zweier-Teams und lauft im Kreis, während ihr euch den Ball zuwerft. Verstanden?"

„Ja." kam es von uns. Na das konnte ja eine Stunde werden... Wir standen auf und bildeten die Teams. Mit wem sollte ich ein Team bilden? Doch die Frage erledigte sich schnell, als mein Blick auf Mike fiel, der mich fragend ansah. Ich nickte nur und daraufhin gingen wir zum Ballwagen, um uns einen Ball zu holen.

„Welchen Ball?" fragte mich Mike.

„Hmmm." meinte ich nur, während ich mir zwei Bälle schnappte und ausprobierte, welcher besser war. Mike tat es mir gleich und nachdem wir beide und auf einen Ball geeinigt hatten, fingen wir auch schon an zu laufen und den Ball hin und her zu werfen.

Nach mehreren Runden pfiff unser Lehrer – endlich – ab. Das Laufen war langsam langweilig geworden.

„So. Bildet jetzt bitte Sechser-Teams, also jeweils drei Paare zusammen. Aber bitte Jungs und Mädchen gemischt! Ich pfeife dann, wenn das Spiel losgeht, bis dahin könnt ihr euch schon mal als Team einspielen und euch einen Gegner suchen." meinte unser Lehrer noch, bevor das Gewusel losging und jeder versuchte, mit seinen Freunden in ein Team zu kommen. Mike und ich brauchten uns nicht darum zu bemühen, denn wir spielten eigentlich immer mit unseren beiden Freunden, eher Bekannten, David und Chris. Und die anderen beiden Mitspieler waren im Endeffekt Lauren und Marlene, auch wenn sie überhaupt nicht spielen konnten, aber wir mussten ja Mädchen-Jungen-Mannschaften bilden. Nachdem wir auch unsere Gegner gefunden hatten, hätten wir uns eigentlich einspielen sollen, aber weder wir Jungs noch die beiden Mädchen hatten Lust, uns einzuspielen. Stattdessen wollte ich die Zeit nutzen, um Marlene wegen heute Nachmittag zu fragen, beziehungsweise ihr Bescheid zu sagen, denn sie würde wohl kaum absagen.

„Hey Marlene." rief ich ihr zu, woraufhin sie sich umdrehte und mich mit großen Augen anschaute und sichtlich nervös wurde. Was ich doch für eine Wirkung auf Mädchen hatte...

Ich ging auf sie zu.

„Hi Eddilein." Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wieso mussten mich eigentlich alle so nennen?

Ich setzte gerade an, um sie zu fragen, als ich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam und vor Schreck auf den Boden fiel. Was war das denn? Ich sah einen Ball an mir vorbei kullern, da hatten wir ja anscheinend den Übeltäter. Eigentlich hatte der Schlag ja noch nicht mal weh getan, aber wer hatte den Ball denn geworfen? Inzwischen hatten sich Lauren und Marlene neben mich gekniet.

„Oh Eddilein, geht es dir gut? Oder sollen wir dich pflegen?" Oh man... Ich hatte nur einen Ball abbekommen!

„Hey, hey, hey, ist gut, mir geht es gut." Zur Bestätigung stand ich auf und rieb mir allerdings noch mal den Hinterkopf und schloss die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, Edward." ertönte vor mir eine schuldbewusste Stimme. Warte mal. Eine Stimme? Die Stimme kannte ich doch! Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Bella an. Also war sie es gewesen.

„Du warst das? Das hätte ich von dir ja nicht erwartet."

„Es tut mir ehrlich Leid. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen mir keinen Ball zuspielen." antwortete sie und wurde rot. Das sah echt süß aus. Aaaah, nein, nicht süß, nicht süß, nicht süß.

„Kein Problem, allerdings habe ich jetzt was gut bei dir." Sie sah mich geschockt an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ein lachender David neben mir auftauchte.

„Ey Bella, das war echt genial." meinte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Doch anstatt sich zu wehren, senkte sie nur den Kopf und schüttelte dann diesen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit, welches ich aber gekonnt ignorierte.

Der Pfiff des Lehrers unterbrach die „Zusammenkunft" und daraufhin ging jeder wieder in sein Spielfeld und fing an zu spielen. Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Als ich mich nach dem Unterricht wieder umgezogen hatte, fiel mir ein, dass ich Marlene gar nicht mehr hatte fragen können. Aber eigentlich war mir das auch Recht, denn heute nach der Schule würde ich mich erst einmal hinlegen.

Auch der Kunstunterricht verlief ruhig. Auch Bella war in diesem Kurs und schaute mich immer wieder schuldbewusst an. Vielleicht könnte ich diese Schuldgefühle ja zu meinem Vorteil nutzen?

„Also, wir werden heute mit einem neuen Thema anfangen: Portrait. Ich werde euch für die erste Stunde Arbeitsblätter austeilen, die ihr bearbeiten sollt und in der zweiten Stunde fangt ihr an, einen Mitschüler zu portraitieren." Unsere Lehrerin teilte die Arbeitsblätter aus. Die erste Stunde ging relativ schnell vorrüber. Während der Pause überlegte ich, wen ich malen sollte. Ich schaute mich im Raum um. Wir waren 26 Leute, da musste wohl jemand dabei, den ich malen könnte. Mein Blick fiel auf Bella. Hmm... SIE würde ich ja ehrlich gerne malen... Was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn ich sie fragen würde? Wahrscheinlich würde sie auch ja sagen, genauso wie alle anderen Mädchen hier. Und selbst wenn nicht, sie war mir immer noch was schuldig, weil sie mich abgeworfen hatte.

Daher entschied ich mich, sie einfach zu fragen und ging auf sie zu.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hey =)

so... ich melde mich aus dem urlaub zurück^^ habe bis heute (zwei wochen nach urlaubsende) keine zeit gefunden, etwas hochzuladen, aber hoffenltich entschädigt euch das kapitel ;) bin schon gespannt auf eure reviews =)

Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich schreiben will, also nehmt euch einen Keks und genießt das kapitel ;)

Hab euch lieb 3

Didi


	9. A what?

8. Kapitel: A what?

Na endlich... Wurde ja auch mal Zeit, dass es klingelte. Endlich war dieser Schultag zu Ende...

Viel länger hätte ich den Tag nicht mehr ausgehalten, schon allein wegen meines Kopfes, der nach der vierten Stunde angefangen hatte zu dröhnen... Und das hatte ganz sicher nicht nur an dem Ball gelegen, den ich in Sport abbekommen hatte. Nein, zumindest nicht direkt. Eher hatte es etwas mit der Person zu tun, die den Ball geworfen hatte, Bella. Dieses Mädchen...grrr... wie konnte ein Mensch nur so...anders sein? Genau, anders, das Wort passte zu ihr. Anders, unnormal, ungewöhnlich... interessant.

Wenn das so weiter gehen würde, würde es echt schwer werden, sie rumzukriegen... Und da war ja auch noch die Wette. Die durfte ich auf keinen Fall verlieren, nicht nach dem heutigen Tag. Dann würde sich Jacob nicht nur die nächste Woche, sondern noch viel länger über mich lustig machen. Dabei reichte mir diese Woche schon aus. Und das alles nur wegen Bella. Ich meine, das letzte, was ich von ihr erwartet hätte, war das, was sie gemacht hat. Welches andere Mädchen hätte an ihrer Stelle so reagiert? Keins...

„_Hey Bella", meinte ich zu ihr, als ich an ihrem Tisch angekommen war._

„_Äh...hi." Sie schaute mir in die Augen, während sie sprach. Ihre Augen waren aber auch wirklich schön. Stopp Edward. Was hattest du vor? Fragen, genau. Gerade als ich ansetzte, um sie zu fragen, wurde ich jedoch unterbrochen._

„_Na Bella, wie wärs? Wollen wir beide uns gegenseitig malen?" Wouououh. Jacob. Irgendwann würde ich ihn noch umbringen. ICH wollte sie fragen! Und was macht er? Ich warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, den er aber nur belustigt erwiderte._

„_Also..." Bella hatte sich Jacob zugewandt und schien zu überlegen. Wenn sie jetzt Jacob zustimmen würde dann..._

„_Ich wollte dich das gleiche fragen." Bella sah mich erstaunt an, während ich mir am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen hätte. Wieso hatte ich das jetzt laut gesagt?_

„_Oh. Also, tut mir leid Edward. Aber Jacob hat mich zuerst gefragt."_

„_Äh ja...klar. Kein Problem. Naja, ich geh dann mal wieder." antwortete ich ihr. Was hätte ich anderes sagen sollen? Ich drehte mich um und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu meinem Platz, wobei mein Blick kurz auf Jacobs Gesicht hängen blieb, der mich belustigt anschaute und sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Ja ja, lach du nur._

Und was war dann passiert? Ich durfte Chris malen, ein Typ, der einfach viel zu schüchtern war und daher kaum ein Wort mit mir gewechselt hat. Vielleicht sogar zum Glück. Denn nach dieser Abfuhr war ich geladen gewesen. Ich meine, es wäre doch nur selbstverständlich gewesen, wenn sie mir zugesagt hätte. Aber nein, sie musste ja Jacob nehmen.

Inzwischen hatte ich meine Sachen zusammengepackt und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Oh Eddilein." Oh man. Das war jetzt echt das letzte, das ich gebrauchen konnte.

„Marlene." Immer schön freundlich bleiben, Edward. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, woraufhin sie zu Kichern begann.

„Du wolltest vorhin mit mir sprechen, oder? Bevor dich diese Swan abgeschmissen hat." Oh, das hatte sie nicht vergessen? Sonst vergas sie doch immer so vieles, wieso nicht auch das? Jetzt hatte ich nämlich überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf Ablenkung. Heute nicht mehr.

„Das hat sich schon erledigt. War nicht so wichtig." Bitte belass es dabei, bitte belass es dabei.

„Hmmm...Okay." Ja! „Aber hast heute nicht trotzdem Zeit?" Nein! Sie hatte während sie das sagte, einen verführerischen Blick aufgesetzt, der heute allerdings ganz bestimmt keine Wirkung zeigen würde.

„Nein, das tut mir echt leid. Ich muss jetzt auch echt los. Also man sieht sich." antwortete ich ihr, bevor ich mich umdrehte und mich beeilte wegzukommen, bevor sie noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte.

In der Wohnung angekommen schmiss ich meine Tasche direkt neben die Tür und ging in die Küche, wo ich mir erst einmal eine Kopfschmerztablette nahm und anschließend in mein Zimmer ging und mich auf mein Bett schmiss, nachdem ich über zwei Tüten gestolpert war, die anscheinend zu den ganzen Sachen gehörten, die Alice seit gestern hier lagerte. Ich legte mich mit allen Sachen ins Bett und wartete darauf, dass die Kopfschmerztablette anfing zu wirken.

RUMS.

Mpfff.... Was war das denn? Ich hatte doch grad so schön geschlafen! Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich in meinem Zimmer um. Meine Zimmertür bewegte sich noch, als wenn sie gerade zugeschlagen worden, aber wieder aufgegangen wäre. Und die Tüten von gestern waren auch weg, anscheinend war Alice in mein Zimmer gekommen, während ich geschlafen hatte. Ich ließ mich wieder zurück aufs Bett fallen. Meine Kopfschmerzen waren weg, anscheinend hatten die Tabletten gewirkt.

Mein Blick fiel auf meinen Wecker, der 17.00 Uhr anzeigte. Daher stand ich auf und ging ins Bad, um mein Gesicht erst einmal mit kaltem Wasser zu waschen. Nachdem ich das getan hatte und wieder einigermaßen wach war, überlegte ich, was ich tun könnte, während ich wieder in mein Zimmer ging. Ich hatte meine Hausaufgaben noch nicht erledigt, die könnte ich ja mal machen. Wo hatte ich eigentlich meine Tasche vorhin hingeschmissen?

Neben die Tür, viel es mir wieder ein, als ich gerade in meinem Zimmer angekommen war. Also setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung, doch an der Tür stand meine Tasche nicht. Dort standen – im Gegensatz zu nach der Schule – überhaupt keine Tüten oder Taschen mehr. Alice hatte doch nicht... oh doch. Mein Gott... Dieses Mädchen war echt unmöglich.Wenn die jetzt ernsthaft meine Tasche mitgenommen hatte, würde ich langsam anfangen, an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln…

Ich entschied mich, zu ihrer Wohnung zu gehen, einerseits, weil ich meine Tasche abholen wollte und andererseits wollte ich ihnen ja heute eh noch einen Besuch abstatten. Auch wenn sie mich eigentlich nicht da haben wollten.

Ich nahm meinen Schlüssel und ging aus der Wohnung. Auf dem Weg zur Wohnung fiel mir ein, dass Bella wahrscheinlich auch da sein würde. Und außerdem wusste ich immer noch nicht, was genau sie eigentlich renovierten. Eigentlich müsste es ja Bellas Zimmer sein, denn sie war ja neu in der Wohnung. Naja, mal schauen...

An der Wohnung angekommen stand die Tür offen und es herrschte reges Treiben. Ich entschied mich, einfach reinzugehen. Eine Person mehr oder weniger machte bei dem Gewusel, das da drinnen herrschte doch auch keinen Unterschied, oder?

Wenn man in die Wohnung reinkam, stand man erst im Flur, in dem im Moment nur ich mich befand. Die Tür rechts führte zum Wohnzimmer in dem Jasper und Emmet standen, die sich unterhielten. Ich wollte nicht stören, daher ging ich einfach weiter. Links ging es in die Küche, in der Rose stand und irgendwas zu trinken zusammen mixte. Alice erblickte ich, als sie dabei war, von ihrem Zimmer in das – bis jetzt – noch nicht bewohnte Zimmer zu huschen, während sie zwei Tüten in den Händen hielt.

Noch bevor ich nachgedacht hatte, stand ich schon am Türrahmen des Zimmers, in das Alice noch vor wenigen Augenblicken rein gehuscht war und klopfte an die Tür, die allerdings schon offen stand. In dem Zimmer befanden sich Alice, Bella und David, die bis eben noch irgendetwas zusammengeschraubt hatten und sich jetzt zu mir umdrehten. Was machte denn David hier? Der hatte doch bis jetzt eigentlich nichts mit meiner Schwester zu tun gehabt, oder irrte ich mich da? Als Alice mich sah, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht sofort, während Bella und David eher überrascht schauten. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen beim Anblick von Alice Gesichtsausdruck. Was konnte ich denn dafür, wenn sie meinte, meine Tasche mitnehmen zu müssen?

„Hi Leute."

„Hey Edward, was machst du denn hier?" fragte mich David freundlich.

„Das Gleiche wollte ich dich auch fragen. Was suchst du hier?" meinte Alice – nett ausgedrückt – weniger freundlich, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

„Ach Alice, du bist heute mal wieder so freundlich." Ich wusste, dass ich sie damit ärgerte, aber was sollte ich denn machen?

„Wenn man dich sieht, kann man ja nur schlechte Laune bekommen." Autsch, das tat weh.

„Wouououh, ihr beiden Streithähne, jetzt mal ganz ruhig. Also, was wolltest du Edward?". Das war David, Bella hatte bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt.

„Danke, Mann. Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Tasche abholen, die ihr mir anscheinend geklaut habt und jetzt werde ich begrüßt, als hätte ich irgendwas Schlimmes verbrochen." Auf meine Antwort hin nuschelte Alice irgendetwas vor sich hin, während Bella aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Wo wollte sie denn hin?

Doch meine Frage wurde beantwortet, als sie mit meiner Tasche in der Hand zurück kam.

„Hier." meinte sie nur.

„Danke." Während ich das sagte, zwinkerte ich ihr zu, doch anstatt mich anzugucken, drehte sie sich schon um und ging wieder zu David.

„Also, wenn das jetzt geklärt wäre, kannst du ja wieder gehen." Das war Alice. Wollte sie mich denn hier unbedingt wieder raus haben? Und das alles wegen Bella? Mannoman, anscheinend wollte sie das mit dem Schützen wirklich durchziehen. Na das konnte ja noch was werden.

„Jep, das wars. Und Hilfe braucht ihr nicht mehr?" Die Worte waren mir rausgerutscht, noch bevor ich darüber nachgedacht hatte, denn mein Blick war auf das Chaos gefallen, das hier herrschte. Die Wände waren anscheinend frisch tapeziert, in einem rötlichen und einem gelblichen Ton. Das Bett stand bereits, ansonsten lagen hier nur ziemlich viele Holzteile herum.

„Auf deine Hilfe können wir ver..." Alice hatte angesetzt, etwas zu sagen, wurde allerdings von Jasper unterbrochen, der in diesem Moment ins Zimmer kam.

„Hey Edward, was machst du denn hier?" fragte er mich, während wir einschlugen.

„Meine Tasche abholen, die auf mysteriöse Weise hierher gelangt ist."

„Na dann, wenn du schon mal da bist, könntest du uns ja helfen. Das alles," er deutete auf das verteilte Holz, „soll heute noch aufgebaut werden. Also, wenn du Zeit hast."

„Klar, hatte mich gerade eh schon angeboten und die anderen hatten auch nichts dagegen, oder irre ich mich da?" Bei diesen Worten blickte ich bewusst zu Alice, die die Zähne zusammenbiss und ihren Blick nach unten richtete.

„Wobei kann ich helfen?"

„Also das hier," Jasper deutete auf einen großen Holzstapel gleich neben der Tür, „soll mal ein Kleiderschrank werden – ein ziemlich großer. Die Anleitung liegt irgendwo dazwischen. Für den Anfang wirst du wahrscheinlich keine weitere Hilfe brauchen, oder?" Nachdem ich verneint hatte, redete er weiter.

„Dann ist gut, also, ich bin dann mit Emmet in Alice Zimmer, Ordnung schaffen. Alice? Könntest du weiteres Werkzeug irgendwoher herbeischaffen? Das wär echt toll." Dabei schaute er Alice an, die nur nickte und dann aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Nachdem Alice verschwunden war, räusperte sich David: „Sorry Leute, aber wenn ihr jetzt noch weitere Verstärkung habt, kann ich ja abhauen, hab nämlich noch was zu erledigen." Bella, Jasper und ich nickten nur, um zu verstehen zu geben, dass wir ihn gehört hatten.

„Also dann tschüss." Mit Jasper und mir schlug er ein, während er Bella umarmte – für meinen Geschmack etwas zu lange – und schließlich auch ging.

Nachdem auch Jasper verschwunden war, fing ich an zu arbeiten. Bella, die als einzige auch in dem Zimmer war, sortierte die Einzelteile.

Eine Weile arbeiteten wir still nebeneinander her. Ich hatte gerade schon einige Teile zusammen geschraubt, als Rose mit Getränken ins Zimmer kam.

„Oh Edward, du hier? Hilfst du auch?" Als Antwort nickte ich nur, was ihr anscheinend genug war. Sie hielt Bella und mir jeweils etwas zu trinken hin, was wir dankend annahmen, und verschwand wieder. Alice war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, daher hatte ich wahrscheinlich ihr Getränk bekommen. Mich sollte das nicht stören.

Ich trank mein Glas aus und wollte wieder anfangen zu arbeiten. Ich streckte mich genüsslich, als ich plötzlich Bellas Kichern vernahm. Ich öffnete die Augen, die ich zuvor geschlossen hatte und schaute sie fragend an. Zuerst schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, doch anschließend bekam ich meine Antwort.

„Du sahst grade aus wie ein schwuler Adonis." Ein bitte WAS? Mein Blick musste anscheinend sehr lustig ausgesehen haben, denn Bella lachte lauthals los.

Wie soll ich ausgesehen haben? Wie ein schwuler Adonis? Schwul? Ich? Oh mein Gott. Was hatte dieses Mädchen für Vergleiche? Ich hatte mich doch nur gestreckt?!

„Ich hab mich nur gestreckt!" versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen, doch Bella lachte nur weiter. Na danke. Jetzt war ich beleidigt. Ich drehte mich weg und fing wieder an zu arbeiten. Bella lachte derweilen weiter, doch als Alice wieder ins Zimmer kam, hatte sie sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Das wäre ja noch was gewesen, wenn sie das Alice gesagt hätte. Ich und schwul? Nenene... Der würde ich schon beweisen, dass ich nicht schwul war.


	10. Super duper, really unbelievable

9. Kapitel: Super duper, really unbelievable

Als mein Wecker klingelte, schwang ich mich aus meinem Bett. Dabei fiel mein Blick aus dem Fenster und ich konnte sehen, dass das Wetter heute nicht sonderlich gut werden würde – was für Ende Oktober auch nicht verwunderlich war. Daher entschied ich mich, heute meinen blauen Lieblingspullover anzuziehen, den ich irgendwann mal von Alice geschenkt bekommen hatte, und ging vorher aber erst einmal ins Bad, um mich dort fertig zu machen. Unter der Dusche dachte ich noch über den gestrigen Abend nach. Nachdem mich Bella als schwul bezeichnet hatte und ich, was mir jetzt erst auffiel, nichts erwidert hatte, war eigentlich nichts Spannendes mehr passiert. Irgendwann hatte Alice gemeint, dass sie meine Hilfe nicht mehr bräuchten und hatte mich förmlich aus der Wohnung geschmissen, obwohl nur noch die Türen des Schrankes hätten dran geschraubt werden müssen, aber gut.

Ich verließ die Wohnung, nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht hatte, mit einem Brötchen in der einen Hand und meiner Schultasche auf dem Rücken. Auf dem Weg zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde – Spanisch – begegnete ich Chloe. Sie war, nun ja... nicht wirklich dumm, nein. Das konnte man von ihr nicht wirklich behaupten, aber nun ja, sie wollte halt „dazu gehören" und das zu Tanya, Jessica und Co. Und deswegen stellte, konnte man sagen, sie sich dumm. Oder aber Tanya und Co. färbten auf sie ab... Aber egal, da sie dazu gehören wollte, konnte ich meinen Spaß mit ihr haben – und das war ja die Hauptsache. Denn im Endeffekt war sie doch auch nicht anders als die Anderen, kein Mädchen war anders, ausgenommen meine Schwester und Rose, würde ich einfach mal behaupten.

Auf jeden Fall, ich hatte schon ein paar Tage mit keinem Mädchen mehr geschlafen – und das war wirklich nicht normal für mich. Zum Glück war Jacob im Moment sehr beschäftigt, genauso wie Mike, denn sonst hätten die beiden das sicher gemerkt und hätten mich für unnormal erklärt.

Auf jeden Fall kam mir Chloe gerade Recht...

„Hey Eddimausi!" Wenn die doch nur diese Kosenamen weglassen würden...

„Hey Süße." Ich umarmte sie und gab ihr dann einen Kuss.

„Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht gesehen, ich hab dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch Süße." antwortete ich ihr und ließ dann meine Hände, die sie bis jetzt umarmt hatten, weiter nach unten gleiten.

„Hättest du denn heute Abend Zeit, dann wir ja was gemeinsam machen?" fragte ich sie weiter. Auf meine Frage guckte sie mich zuerst verwirrt an, anscheinend ging ihr dann aber ein Licht auf und verstand, was ich damit gemeint hatte, denn sie fing an, heftigst mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

„Oh ja, Eddiii. Bei dir oder bei mir?" Ich musste schmunzeln. Es war doch auch immer so leicht.

„Ich komm dann heute Abend einfach zu dir rüber, falls du nichts dagegen hast." fügte ich hinzu, denn mir war schon klar, dass sie nichts dagegen haben würde.

„Du bist doch immer herzlich willkommen." Sag ich doch. Sie waren einfach immer zu leicht zu durchschauen, manchmal echt langweilig.

„Dann bis heute Abend, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht, Süße." meinte ich zu ihr, bevor ich meine Arme, die noch immer um sie lagen, löste und ihr einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel gab. Ihre Antwort bekam ich schon nicht mehr mit, denn es klingelte in diesem Moment und zu Spanisch wollte ich nun wirklich nicht zu spät kommen – unser Lehrer war nicht wirklich gut auf einen zu sprechen, wenn man zu spät kam. Ich legte einen Sprint ein und erreichte die Klassenzimmertür gerade noch so vor unserem Lehrer, der mir nur einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, allerdings nichts sagte. Schnell ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl gleiten und packte meine Sachen aus. Auch unser Lehrer war inzwischen fertig damit und fing mit dem Unterricht an.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir, also alle Spanischkurse, normalerweise jedes Jahr einen Austausch mit einer Schule in Spanien." fing unser Lehrer an und bekam dafür zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Allerdings wissen wir noch nicht, ob für euren Jahrgang auch einer stattfinden werden kann, denn die Schule möchte dieses Jahr keinen Austausch machen. Daher müssen wir Spanischlehrer uns noch einmal unterhalten, was wir denn jetzt nun machen und ob wir irgendeine andere Möglichkeit finden. Ich wollte euch schon einmal vorgewarnt haben, nicht, dass hinterher allzu viele enttäuscht sind, wenn keiner stattfindet." Auf seine Worte hin wurde es unruhig in der Klasse, man hörte Zwischenrufe wie „Na toll." und „War ja klar.". Auch ich fand diese Nachricht nicht besonders toll. Ich meine, Spanien wäre bestimmt lustig geworden. Sonne, Strand, heiße gebräunte, brauhaarige Mädchen... Hoffentlich fanden die Lehrer noch eine Möglichkeit, damit wir nach Spanien fuhren.

„So, jetzt aber Ruhe, wir werden heute einige Formen wiederholen." Typisch unser Lehrer, immer gleich weiter machen. Das konnte ja eine Stunde werden...

Als der Schultag endlich zu Ende war, ließ ich mich in meinem Zimmer auf mein Bett fallen. Ich hatte heute noch Musik, mein absolutes Lieblingsfach, auch wenn ich kein Klavier mehr spielte, und Informatik gehabt, also alles in allem eigentlich ein ziemlich entspannender Tag. Alice und Co. war ich heute nicht begegnet, wahrscheinlich ging sie mir aus dem Weg, das würde ich ihr in dieser Zeit ernsthaft zutrauen. Aber gut... An Bella würde ich trotzdem rankommen – irgendwie. Doch darüber wollte ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen, da ich ja nachher noch mit Chloe verabredet war und noch alle meine Hausaufgaben erledigen musste, was allerdings relativ schnell getan war. Daher entschied ich mich, noch ein wenig Fernsehen zu gucken, bevor ich zu ihr rüber ging, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich erfreut gewesen wäre, mich jetzt schon zu sehen. Aber ich wollte ihr ja nicht unbedingt Hoffnung machen. Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und zappte durch die Programme.

„Heu..."

„bewölk..."

„Du bis..."

„belehren..."

„für nur hunder..."

Nachdem ich zweimal durch alle Programme gezappt hatte und nichts Gescheites gefunden hatte, als nur irgendwelche Wetterberichte und Dauerwerbesendungen, in denen irgendwelche ach so tollen Produkte angepriesen wurden, die ja alle so wunderbar funktionierten und alles super duper richtig doll tolli sauber machten, schaltete ich den Fernseher wieder aus und ging stattdessen raus in den Park, der an die Wohngebäude angrenzte. Dieser war ziemlich leer, was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass es ziemlich nebelig war. Trotzdem drehte ich nicht um, sondern nahm mir vor, den Park einfach langsam zu durchqueren und danach zu Chloe zu gehen.

Ich kam während meines Spazierganges an vielen leeren Bänken und aber auch an einigen Pärchen vorbei. Ja... denen war es wahrscheinlich sowas von egal, wie das Wetter war, solange sie sich hatten. Ich kickte eine leere Dose vor mir her und lauschte dabei der Ruhe, aber auch den Gesprächen, die die wenigen vorbeigehenden Leute hatten.

„... und dann meinte sie, dass das ich mich ja glücklich schätzen könnte..."

„... nicht sonderlich viel auf, nur Mathe und..."

„... geh doch einfach hin und sag ihm das, ich meine, was kann er denn schon antworten?..."

Ich hatte gerade fast den gesamten Park durchquert, als ich zwei Personen auf einer Bank sehen sah, doch das war nicht das, was mich aufsehen ließ. Es waren die Stimmen die ich hörte. Bella und David.

„...ziemlich einsam. Ich meine, auch wenn du eine Zeit lang nicht wirklich was mit mir zu tun hattest, hast du mir trotzdem gefehlt."

„Mir ging es auch nicht anders. Aber ich bin froh, hierhin gekommen zu sein, denn hier habe ich gemerkt, dass das, was ich getan habe, ziemlicher Schwachsinn war."

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen." Nachdem Bella diese Worte gesagt hatte, ertönte ihr Lachen. Daraufhin stimmte auch David mit ein und umarmte Bella dann. Man, was hatten die beiden den miteinander zu tun? Waren die beiden zusammen? Ich wurde daraus einfach nicht schlau. Vielleicht sollte ich ja Alice fragen, die wusste das bestimmt... Obwohl, ehe Alice mir irgendetwas über Bella sagen würde, würde sie mich eher anschreien. Ich merkte, dass ich stehen geblieben war und ging schnell weiter, bevor Bella und David sich womöglich noch aus ihrer Umarmung lösten und mich bemerkten. Ich brauchte jetzt dringend Ablenkung, deswegen drehte ich mich nicht noch einmal zu den beiden um und ging auf direktem Weg zu Chloe.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch irgendein schreckliches Schnulzenlied geweckt, dessen Melodie ich noch nicht einmal erkennen konnte, ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt eine Melodie hatte.

Ich richtete mich auf und mein Blick fiel auf Chloe, die neben mir lag und anscheinend noch nicht aufgewacht war. Gestern Abend war sie eine wirklich gute Ablenkung gewesen. Wie schon erwartet, hatte sie bereits auf mich gewartet – nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet. Anscheinend wollte sie mir weiß machen, dass sie gerade duschen gehen wollte. Na wers glaubt... Ich hatte damit auf jeden Fall kein Problem gehabt sondern hatte sie nur an mich gezogen, geküsst und dann in Richtung ihres Zimmers zu ihrem Bett geschoben.

Auch Chloe wachte inzwischen auf und schlug nach ihrem Wecker, den sie mit einem gezielten Schlag stumm stellte und sich dann aber auch aufrichtete und ihr Blick auf mich fiel.

„Morgen Eddilein, hast du gut geschlafen?."

„Morgen Süße. Ja habe ich. Ich muss mich jetzt aber beeilen, nicht, dass ich zu spät zum Unterricht komme." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor ich mich aus dem Bett schwang und meine Sachen zum Anziehen zusammenklaubte.

„Oh, ja, stimmt, wir haben ja heute noch Schule." meinte auch sie dann und fing dann ebenfalls an, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Ich war schon angezogen, als sie gerade alle ihre Sachen zusammenhatte und ihren Bademantel wieder anhatte.

„War dann gestern wohl nichts mehr mit duschen. Ich will dich davon jetzt nicht mehr abhalten, mach mich dann wieder auf zu meiner Wohnung." sagte ich und kam ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss, ehe ich ihr Zimmer verließ und dann anschließend auch ihre Wohnung.

Bei mir angekommen, ging ich erst einmal schnell unter die Dusche und zog mir frische Sachen an. Danach packte ich meine Sachen für den heutigen Schultag und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Auch dieser Schultag ging irgendwann zu Ende – drei Stunden Englisch hatte ich heute gehabt, DREI! Ich versuchte erst gar nicht, die Lehrer zu verstehen, denn das war einfach unmöglich...

Da ich heute noch Basketballtraining haben würde, und das jetzt gleich, sprintete ich zurück zu meinem Zimmer, schmiss meine Schultasche unachtsam in die Ecke – sie würde das schon überleben – schnappte mir mein Sportzeug und machte mich auf den Weg zum Training.


	11. What are friends?

10. Kapitel: What are friends?

„Also Leute. Das war es dann für heute, wir sehen uns Dienstag wieder, und wehe ihr kommt wieder alle so spät, dann gibt es dieses Mal nämlich Strafrunden." Auf meine Worte hin folgte zustimmendes Nicken oder Ausrufe wie „Joa" oder „Schon klar.".

Nach und nach verschwanden immer mehr meiner Teamkollegen und zurück blieb mal wieder ich – mit den unaufgeräumten Bällen. Ich hatte gerade angefangen, die Bälle einzusammeln, als ich Jaspers Stimme vernahm.

„Hey, warte Edward, ich helfe dir." Ich blickte verwundert auf. Seit wann half mir den jemand beim Einsammeln? Die verschwanden doch alle immer gleich...

„Danke Jasper. Ich dachte du bist schon weg?" Eigentlich hatte ich ihn doch erst vor fünf Minuten den Platz verlassen gesehen...

„Ich musste nur kurz was abklären. Und jetzt bin ich wieder da." antwortete er mir nur und steckte mehrere Bälle in das Netz. Auch ich sagte nichts mehr und so räumten wir still alle Bälle ins Netz.

„So, also dann danke." Ich schlug mit Jasper ein, bevor sich unsere Wege trennten.

„Kein Problem. Dafür sind Freunde da." Ich nickte daraufhin nur und wandte mich von ihm ab, um in Richtung meiner Wohnung zu gehen. Freunde? Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Das Wort hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr in Bezug auf mich gehört. Sam war mein Freund gewesen, mit ihm konnte ich über alles reden. Und auch Emmet, auch wenn er mein Bruder war. Aber Jacob und Mike? Waren das wirklich Freunde? Ich bezeichnete sie eher als Kumpel, denn... mit ihnen über alles reden – das konnte ich nicht wirklich. Aber, es reichte, ich meine, wer brauchte schon unbedingt Leute, mit denen er über alles reden konnte? Über was würde ich überhaupt reden wollen? Es gab doch nichts... eigentlich. Aber Jasper und ich – Freunde – der Gedanke missfiel mir nicht, ehrlich nicht, eher machte er mich, auf gewisse Weise, froh...

Mit diesem Gedanken blieb ich vor meiner Wohnungstür stehen, an der Jacob lehnte. Was wollte er denn jetzt hier? Er war doch gerade beim Training gewesen...

„Was suchst du denn hier?" fragte ich ihn, da er mich im Moment ziemlich verwirrte.

„Danke für die nette Begrüßung." Ich verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen und meinte dann „Also?".

„Kommst du heute Abend mit?" Heute Abend? Hatte ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?  
„Was soll denn heute Abend sein?"

„Hast du nichts von der Party heute Abend mitbekommen? Ich dachte, eine deiner Lieblinge hätte dir davon erzählt, wie immer..." Stimmt... eigentlich wurde ich immer von irgendwelchen Mädels eingeladen, wenn eine Party stieg... Aber gut, die letzten Tage über waren sie ja ein bisschen kurz gekommen... Kein Wunder, dass ich nichts wusste.

„Ne, hab ich nicht, also?"

„Also ab 19.00 Uhr schmeißt irgendwer eine Party im Club zwei Straßen weiter. Die gesamte Stufe wird wahrscheinlich dort sein, ist zumindest eingeladen... Und du hast nichts mitbekommen." antwortete mir Jacob und fing dann an, über mich zu lachen.

„Jajaja... das ist ja sooo lustig Jacob. Werde da sein. Wir sehen uns." meinte ich daraufhin nur zu ihn und schob ihn danach zur Seite, um in die Wohnung zu treten. Hinter mir ließ ich die Tür wieder zu fallen und ließ Jacob draußen stehen. Lachte der mich aus... Na danke.

In der Wohnung fiel mein Blick auf meine Schultasche, die ich vorhin einfach so in die Ecke geworfen hatte. Als ich sie in die Hand nahm, merkte ich, dass ich die letzten Tage ziemlich viel für die Schule getan hatte. Das war echt nicht normal für mich... Für den früheren Edward vielleicht, aber nicht für den jetzigen. Schließlich hatte ich besseres zu tun, als Hausaufgaben zu machen – eigentlich.

Ich schnappte mir mein Duschtuch und stellte mich unter die Dusche, denn das Training war ziemlich schweißtreibend gewesen und nachher wollte ich nicht unbedingt verschwitzt bei der Party ankommen.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, machte ich mich schon für die Party fertig. Ich zog mir ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine ausgewaschene Jeans an und, da es nachher auf dem Weg zum Club wahrscheinlich kalt werden würde, schnappte ich mir noch meine Jacke aus meinem Schrank, bevor ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, in dem schon Emmet auf dem Sofa saß und sich auch für die Party fertig gemacht hatte.

„Gehst du heute auch hin?" fragte ich ihn, auch wenn ich mir die Frage selber beantworten könnte.

„Klar, sieht man das nicht?" antwortete er mir daraufhin nur, ohne mich auch nur anzusehen. Ich pflanzte mich auf den Sessel und schaute Emmet fragend an. Wieso war er denn so mies drauf?

„Ist irgendwas?" meinte er irgendwann.

„Naja, du bist heute leicht mies drauf und ich dachte mir, vielleicht willst du mit mir reden?" versuchte ich ihm klar zu machen, doch an seinem, nun mehr belustigten, Gesichtsausdruck verstand ich schon, dass ich nichts machen könnte. Ehe Emmet mir antwortete, stand er vom Sofa auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke, die bis eben noch auf der Lehne gelegen hatte und meinte anschließend: „Ich bin jetzt weg, Alice und so abholen. Und noch mal zu deiner Frage: Lass es einfach, helfen kann der Edward, der vor mir sitzt, nicht." Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ er das Wohnzimmer und ich hörte daraufhin nur noch, wie die Wohnungstür zufiel. Was meinte er denn jetzt damit? Konnte er keinen Klartext reden? Ich war schließlich auch niemand, der seine Gedanken lesen konnte und wusste, was er meinte, ohne dass er irgendeine Erklärung ablieferte. Aber gut. Wer nicht will, der hat schon.

Inzwischen war es schon 18.30 Uhr und daher entschied ich mich, mich auf den Weg zum Club zu machen. Ich zog mir meine Jacke an, schnappte mir meinen Schlüssel, machte das gesamte Licht aus und zog, nachdem ich die Wohnung verlassen hatte, die Tür hinter mir zu. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg, schließlich hatte ich noch etwas Zeit und der Club war ja nur zwei Straßen entfernt.

Kaum hatte ich das Schulgelände verlassen, sah ich schon mehrere Gruppen, die anscheinend den gleichen Weg hatten, doch ich schloss mich keiner an. Ich wollte etwas alleine sein, schließlich würde ich gleich noch genug Zeit mit den ganzen Mädels und meinen Kumpels verbringen.

Als ich um die Ecke bog, kam mir ein Gedanke. Bella. Ich... musste die Wette noch gewinnen. Für meinen Ruf. Heute war der vierte Tag und ich war ihr noch kein Stückchen näher gekommen. Alice leistete wirklich gute Arbeit, aber ewig würde sie das nicht machen können, irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen würde ich meine Gelegenheit schon bekommen... Vielleicht sogar schon heute?

Von Weitem hörte man schon die laute Musik, die aus dem Club drang und als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, kam er auch schon in Sicht. Eine etwas längere Schlange hatte sich vor ihm gebildet, ich erkannte viele, mir bekannte, Gesichter in dieser. Aber auch Unbekannte waren dabei, vor allem Mädchen. Vielleicht würde ich heute mit einer von ihnen wieder in meine Wohnung verschwinden? Mal schauen, was der Abend mit sich bringen würde.

Da ich nicht gerade unbekannt und unbeliebt war, kam ich in den Club, ohne an zustehen. So war das eben, wenn man die richtigen Kumpels hatte. Innen angekommen, schaute ich mich erst einmal um. Die Tanzfläche war noch relativ leer, während sich an der Bar die typischen Säufer tummelten. Die Pärchen hatten sich auf die Sofas verzogen und der Rest saß mit Freunden an Tischen. Sowohl Jacob oder Mike als auch Bella und Alice konnte ich nirgends ausmachen und ehe ich mich hätte entscheiden können, wo ich mich hinsetzte, hing mir schon ein blondhaariges Wesen um den Hals.

„Oh Eddilein. Wie schön, dass du auch hier bist!" meinte das Wesen. Die Stimme hatte ich irgendwo schon einmal gehört, konnte sie allerdings nicht zuordnen.

„Äh...ja. Ich bin auch hier." antwortete ich deshalb nur und versuchte, die Arme um meinen Hals zu lösen, da ich wissen wollte, wer da so stürmisch war, schließlich konnte ich mir Gesichter besser merken als Stimmen. Nur widerwillig ließen sich die Arme lösen und als ich dem Mädchen ins Gesicht schauen konnte, erkannte ich, wer es war, Barbra. Die hatte ich ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und das aus gutem Grund. Sie war, nun ja... ziemlich anhänglich. Und das bekam ich gerade mal wieder zu spüren, denn kaum hatten sich ihre Arme von meinem Hals gelöst, nahm sie meine Hand in ihre. Na gut, dann würde ich heute Abend halt mit ihr spielen, wenn sie es so wollte...

„Los, komm, wir setzen uns zusammen auf ein Sofa." Ich zuckte mit den Schulter, was sie anscheinend als ja interpretierte, da sie mich daraufhin förmlich hinter sich her zog. Sie fand tatsächlich ein leeres Sofa und so ließen wir uns darauf plumpsen. Kaum dass wir saßen, rutschte sie schon näher an mich heran. Ich ließ es geschehen und zog sie auf meinen Schoß. Meine Hände lagen an ihrer Hüfte, als ich mich zu ihr hinüber lehnte und sie küsste. Ein bisschen schmeckten ihre Lippen nach Lipgloss, aber daran war ich gewöhnt und ignorierte es gekonnt. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf ihre Reaktionen, die ich auslöste, als ich ihr an ihren Seiten entlang strich. Das befriedigte und baute mein Ego ungemein auf.

Zwischen unseren Küssen lösten wir uns immer wieder, um Luft zu holen, allerdings waren diese Pausen nicht sehr lang. Zwischendurch versuchte sie mich mit ihrer Zunge zu einem Zungenkuss zu überreden, aber ich blieb meinem Prinzip treu und küsste sie einfach weiter. Erst als sich jemand mit einem Mikrofon räusperte, um so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, trennten wir uns voneinander.

Auf der Tanzfläche stand nun irgendein Junge, den ich bisher nicht oder nur flüchtig gesehen hatte – wahrscheinlich schmiss er diese Party – und leierte mal wieder all das runter, was eigentlich immer gesagt wurde.

Ich war froh, als er endlich fertig war, schließlich nervte dieses Gerede nach einer Weile ziemlich. Ich wandte meinen Blick gerade wieder Barbra zu, als dieser bei einem Tisch hängen blieb, der nahe unserem Sofa stand. An diesem saßen meine Freunde – natürlich ehemalige: Alice, Emmet, Rose, Jasper und dazu noch Bella und David. Zum Glück bemerkten sie meinen Blick nicht, als ich sie beobachtete. Anscheinend wollte Alice Bella zu irgendetwas überreden, diese schüttelte aber nur vehement den Kopf, doch als David ihr irgendetwas zuflüsterte, fing sie an zu nicken. Wieso stimmte sie ihm denn jetzt zu?

Doch mit dieser Frage konnte ich mich nicht weiter beschäftigen, da meine Sicht eine Hand unterbrochen wurde. Barbra. Ich hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

„Sorry."

„Ach Eddimausischatzi, das macht doch nichts. Dir könnte ich doch niemals nimmer böse sein. Lass uns tanzen." Bei diesem Spitznamen lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter, doch sagen würde ich nichts dazu, denn wenn ich das, was mir gerade durch den Kopf schoss, ihr sagen würde, würde sie nicht mehr sehr lange so neben mir sitzen. Auch wenn das eine verlockende Möglichkeit darstellte, da sie sich dann nicht mehr an mich hängen würde, aber... nein. Das würde wahrscheinlich meinem Ruf schaden. Edward Cullen vergraulte doch kein Mädchen!

Stattdessen nahm ich sie an die Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Es lief gerade ein – relativ – langsames Lied, weswegen ich meine Hände an ihre Hüfte legte und wir anfingen uns im Takt zu bewegen. Ab und an musste ich aufpassen, dass wir nicht aus dem Takt kamen, denn sie war nicht gerade die musikalischste, und auch meine Füße machten zwischendurch nicht sehr schöne Bekanntschaft mit ihren Schuhen. Doch an sie war das Tanzen mit ihr gar nicht so schlecht, ich hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Trotzdem reichte es mir irgendwann, denn meine geschundenen Füße meldeten sich dann doch noch. Ich hörte auf zu tanzen, setzte sie auf dem Sofa ab, nachdem ich zu ihr gemeint hatte, dass sie auf mich warten solle, und holte ihr und mir an der Bar etwas zu trinken. Wieder angekommen drückte ich ihr das Glas in die Hand und setzte mich neben sie. Und kaum hatte ich mich hingesetzt, war sie mir schon wieder fast auf den Schoß gerutscht... Anhänglich... Dennoch ließ ich es geschehen, auch wenn mir dadurch das Trinken etwas erschwert wurde. Ich ließ meinen Blick, wie so oft an diesem Abend, umherschweifen. Das erste Mal heute Abend entdeckte ich Mike, der mit irgendeiner Rothaarigen beschäftigt war. Mein Blick streifte auch wieder den Tisch, der sich in meiner Nähe befand. Von diesem stand Alice gerade auf und machte sich auf in Richtung Tanzfläche. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie, so wie ich Alice kannte, tanzen. Doch ich irrte mich, denn sie steuerte auf Bella zu, die auf der Tanzfläche stand und mit Jasper tanzte. Die beiden konnten echt gut zusammen tanzen und komischerweise fühlte ich mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken. Alice tippte Bella auf die Schulter und sagte ihr irgendwas, worauf Bellas Gesicht einen bittenden Ausdruck bekam, der Alice aber anscheinend nicht zu interessieren schien, da sie Jasper an die eine und Bella an die andere Hand nahm und beide von der Tanzfläche zog. Die Drei konnte ich allerdings nicht mehr weiter verfolgen, als sie hinter Menschentraube verschwanden, die auf meiner rechten Seite stand und mir so die Sicht verwehrte.

Merkwürdigerweise wollte ich unbedingt wissen, was sie jetzt vorhatten, was eigentlich nicht üblich für mich war, schließlich hatte ich ja den Kontakt zu Alice und Co. abgebrochen...

Mich weiter mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigend ließ ich Barbra einfach dort sitzen und entfernte mich schnell von ihr, indem ich mich mitten unter die Leute mischte, da sie mir ansonsten mit Sicherheit gefolgt wäre. Dabei steuerte ich die Richtung an, in die die Drei verschwunden waren und schon bald entdeckte ich eine etwas größere Menschenmasse, die sich in einem Kreis hingesetzt hatte. Ich konnte mir schon beinahe denken, was dort gleich passieren würde und ich konnte auch mit Sicherheit sagen, wessen Idee das gewesen war: Wahrheit oder Pflicht, allerdings wahrscheinlich eher mit viel Pflicht und eher weniger, wenn überhaupt mit irgendwelcher, Wahrheit. Als ich näher trat, bestätigte sich meine Vermutung durch die leere Flasche, die in der Mitte stand und gerade von Emmet gedreht wurde. Ich lehnte mich an eine Wand in der Nähe, so dass ich verstehen konnte, was gesprochen wurde, und beobachtete das Schauspiel.

Die Flasche drehte sich mit sehr viel Schwung und blieb schlussendlich bei einem Jungen mit kürzeren braunen Haaren hänge. Irgendwoher kannte ich ihn, konnte allerdings nicht sagen, woher.

„Pflicht." antwortete er auf Emmets Frage hin. Dieser schien einige Augenblicke zu überlegen, ehe ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Aaalso," er zog es, so wie ich ihn kannte beziehungsweise gekannt hatte, mit Absicht in die Länge „du wirst jetzt ein sehr leckeres Getränk trinken. Und das werden wir alle dir zusammen mischen, also jeder wird ein Getränk sagen, das rein kommt und dann sagen wir nur noch Prost!" Das war typisch Emmet. Bei seinen Aufgaben ging es meistens ums Trinken oder Essen. Noch während Emmet gesprochen hatte, war Alice aufgesprungen und hatte Papier und Stift besorgt und ging nun herum und schrieb auf, was die Leute sagten, da sie durch Bens Nicken das Einverständnis bekommen hatte, dass er die Aufgabe absolvieren würde, denn wenn sie Alice Version des Spiels spielten, was ich stark annahm, dann durfte man verwehren, bekam dann aber eine neue Aufgabe, die man dann gezwungenermaßen machen musste.

Ab und an verzog sie das Gesicht während des Aufschreibens, wahrscheinlich stellte sie sich vor, wie das alles zusammen schmecken musste. Anschließend brachte sie die Liste zum Barkeeper, der auch nur angewidert das Gesicht verzog, allerdings das gewünschte Getränkt zusammen mixte.

Auch ich würde DAS, was dort gerade Alice zu dem Jungen brachte, nicht trinken. Es hatte eine ekelhafte Farbe und sah daher auch nicht gerade sehr appetitlich aus. Aber gut, sollte er es trinken, solange ich mich nicht in Spuckweite befand, während er es trank...

Der Junge nahm das Glas in die Hand und trank es sofort aus, um wahrscheinlich so schnell wie möglich von der Aufgabe befreit zu sein. Dabei verzog er allerdings nicht einmal das Gesicht!

„Krieg ich noch einen?" fragte er, als er das Glas geleert hatte. Viele schauten ihn verdutzt an, anscheinend hatte ihm das Gebräu geschmeckt.

Danach stellte er das Glas neben sich ab, nahm wieder die leere Flasche in die Hand und drehte diese wieder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ihr lieben =)

ich muss euch sagen, ich war das letzte mal etwas enttäuscht von euch, weil ich nur von sehr wenigen personen ein review bekommen habe. Seid ihr mir sehr böse, dass ich so lange nicht mehr gepostet habe? Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber zu meiner verteidigung: ich habe wirklich kaum zeit gefunden, überhaupt irgendetwas anderes zu machen...

Dennoch hoffe ich, dass euch dieses kapitel gefallen hat und wenn nicht, dass ihr mir trotzdem ein review da lasst, denn ich möchte wirklich wissen, was ich verbessern kann...

Das wars dann auch schon wieder von mir ;)

heagdl

didi


End file.
